Ranbara
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Kuroko tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi korban pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Akashi. Bayi dalam kandungannya terus menendang dirinya seolah ingin membunuhnya. Mengapa ia harus menerima takdir yang mengerikan ini? Akakuro. OOC. Warning: Mpreg!Typo,aneh dll. terinsipirasi dari lagu in a rainy town, balloons dance with devils.
1. Chapter 1

Balon merah yang terikat manis di leherku mulai terbang.

Tanpa sadar, diriku juga ikut terbang bersamanya.

Itu tidak berbahaya sebab tidak berangin.

Dan besok? langit cerah akan berayun menerpa diriku.

Lihatlah kemari.

Di sebuah kota penghujan, para iblis berbisik,

_**Ranbara Ranbara Ranbara...**_

* * *

**Ranbara**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

***Song: in a rainy town, balloons dance with devils (c) Hatsune Miku**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko **

**Warning: Mpreg!,alur tidak sesuai,typo dll**

**Rated: T+**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya!" ucap pria paruh baya—yang merupakan penjaga toko buku tersebut—dengan senyum tersungging di parasnya.

Pemuda bermahkota babyblue itu melangkahkan kakinya pada persimpangan jalan Tokyo setelah membeli buku. Syal biru muda tampak melingkar manis di lehernya guna mencegah udara dingin yang menusuk. Iris babybluenya fokus pada deretan-deretan _kanji_ yang tertera di sana, menghiraukan ribuan mata yang menatap dirinya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, pemuda ini termasuk katagori 'manis'. Tidak hanya manis, pemuda ini juga mungil, sehingga siapapun bisa salah sangka menilai tentang _**gender**_nya.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda yang saat ini berusia 22 tahun dan tengah menjalani masa kuliahnya. Pemuda ini juga selalu ditatap kagum oleh sebagian orang karena wajahnya yang manis. Tidak, bukannya ia bersikap sombong atau apa, hanya saja ia memang tidak peduli pada perhatian. Ia tidak butuh perhatian dari siapapun. Hanya keluarganya saja itu sudah cukup.

Ia memang dingin—dan tertutup. Jarang sekali ia berbicara pada teman sekolahnya. Salah satu faktornya adalah hawa keberadaannya yang tipis atau_** mood**_nya yang tidak mau.

"..."

Masih fokus pada bukunya, Kuroko kembali berjalan menuju gang rumahnya. Samar-samar dirinya mendengar suara aneh. Jam menunjukan pukul 19:30, tetapi pemuda manis ini baru pulang. Mungkin ketika sampai di rumah, dirinya akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa omelan dari Ibunya. Ah, ia tidak peduli lagi. Setelah sampai di rumah, ia akan ganti baju dan langsung tidur. Ia akan melewatkan sesi 'dimarahi oleh Ibu'.

Malas memikirkan masa depannya yang suram, ia menutup bukunya dan berjalan lebih cepat. Saat melewati lapangan basket, dirinya mendengar suara aneh. Walau samar, suara itu masih bisa terdengar jelas. Penasaran, ia berjalan mengikuti suara itu.

**TESS**

"Eh?"

Satu tetesan yang berasal dari langit itu membasahi kelopak mata Kuroko. Ah, hujan rupanya. Sepertinya ia harus mengurung rasa penasarannya karena hujan yang menyebalkan ini. Mau tidak mau, pemuda babyblue ini harus berbalik untuk pulang. Saat hendak berbalik, ia merasakan sesuatu tengah memeluknya erat. Erat sekali hingga ia merasakan lehernya tercekik.

"Khhh.." ringis Kuroko pelan. Manik babybluenya berusaha melihat ke belakang—seseorang yang memeluknya.

Namun nyatanya, tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Iris babyblue itu mengerjap pelan, "Lho? aku merasa tadi ada yang memelukku.."

**PRAAAANG!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan yang membuat Kuroko tersentak kaget. Suara itu sangat keras, lebih tepatnya sangat dekat dengan dirinya—seakan-akan suara itu hanya berjalan 5 cm darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda babyblue itu mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang ter—"

Dan waktu dunia seakan terhenti untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ranbara Ranbara Ranbara**

**Mencari apa yang telah mereka hilangkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seandainya aku tak pernah medengar suara itu,**

**Seandainya aku langsung pulang ke rumahku,**

**Seandainya aku tidak mengintip apa yang terjadi di sana,**

**Aku tak akan pernah mendapat tragedi semacam ini.**

**Siapapun...**

**Bunuh aku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bayi di kandunganmu sepertinya semakin berkembang ya, Tetsuya."

**DEG**

Pemuda yang tengah 'mengandung' itu tersentak saat pemuda bersurai crimson dengan iris heterochromenya berjalan kearahnya. Iris babyblue itu membulat ketika merasakan tangan dingin mengelus wajahnya yang pucat. Sungguh, itu sangat membuatnya takut. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya, selalu membuatnya takut. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan terbeku karena auranya yang mencekam.

"Kau sepertinya putus asa sekali... Aku akan menikahimu, Tetsuya." Pemuda crimson itu berbisik pelan pada telinga Kuroko, "Walaupun terpaksa."

**DEG**

"Maaf aku memang licik—berhubungan _**intim**_ denganmu hingga kau hamil. Aku minta maaf bila kau membenciku karena perbuatanku yang rendah, tapi sayangnya semua sudah terlambat." kata pemuda crimson itu dengan seringainya. Tak ada rasa bersalah yang terukir di parasnya. Hanya tatapan remeh dan aura menyeramkan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Bibir mungil itu bergetar takut, "A-Aku..."

"Tak apa. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Pemuda crimson itu memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir si babyblue sebagai salam perpisahan. Setelahnya, pemuda itu lenyap dibalik bilik pintu bercat putih dengan nuansa_ eropa_ tersebut.

Pemuda yang telah mendapat ciuman itu hanya terdiam. Tak ada perasaan bahagia yang hadir dalam hatinya. Ia tidak bahagia meskipun ia dicium, Ia tidak bahagia meskipun ia dicintai, Ia sama sekali tidak bahagia. Iris sewarna langit musim panas itu menutup, memutar kembali memori kejadian yang telah lampau. Tak sadar, tetesan air keluar begitu saja dari kelopak matanya. Awalnya hanya sedikit, namun seiring mengingat perlakuan 'orang itu' terhadap dirinya, membuatnya harus terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia tidak cengeng seperti perempuan. Hanya saja, cara menangis lah yang membuat dirinya bisa melampiaskan segala kemarahan atas dunia fana ini.

"Sa-kit...Sakit..." Isaknya dengan lirih. Ia menyentuh perutnya yang tiap bulannya kian membesar. Terus membesar dan terasa sakit—seakan-akan perut ini seperti balon yang akan meledak. Di dalam perutnya, ia merasakan sesuatu menendang dirinya. Seseorang yang tinggal dalam perutnya terus menendang seolah ingin keluar. Disamping itu, Kuroko merasa bahwa 'bayi' dalam kandungannya ingin cepat membunuh dirinya.

Dengan cara menendangnya sampai Kuroko kesakitan dan akhirnya mati.

Konyol? entahlah.

Ia tidak akan mengalami kejadian ini.

Ia tidak akan dicap serendah ini.

Seandainya waktu bisa terulang kembali, ia akan mengulang waktu hingga ia masih balita.

Ia ingin lari dari takdir mengerikan ini. Melupakan segala ingatan yang ia tahu dari dunia ini adalah cara terbaik. Ia ingin lari dan menghilang. Kemana saja boleh asal ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda crimson dengan iris heterochrome nya itu.

Akashi Seijuro.

Siapapun.. tolonglah ia yang seperti tikus terperangkap.

.

Flashback: **ON**

**PRAAAANG!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan yang membuat Kuroko tersentak kaget. Suara itu sangat keras, lebih tepatnya sangat dekat dengan dirinya—seakan-akan suara itu hanya berjalan 5 cm darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda babyblue itu mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang ter—"

Dan waktu dunia seakan terhenti untuknya.

Iris babybluenya membulat melihat keadaan di depan mata. Keadaan yang sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan dan tidak normal. Warna merah tersebar dimana-mana, hingga membuat pemuda manis ini tak sanggup melihatnya. Apalagi ketika ia mendapati tubuh seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang kepalanya terlepas dari badannya. Sekilas, Kuroko melihat tangan mayat itu seperti diplintir hingga arah tangan itu tidak normal.

Entah mengapa, mayat tanpa kepala itu mirip sekali dengan teman basketnya dulu saat SMP.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan Kuroko tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Setelah melihat semua tragedi itu, dirinya langsung jatuh terduduk. Ia menatap pada jalan abu-abu yang menjadi saksi buta dirinya. Keringat dingin tak ada hentinya mengalir. Sekarang ia seperti orang stress yang mendekati batas gila. Oke, ia memang stress tetapi ia tidak merasa gila. Yang gila adalah pemuda di hadapannya yang dengan santainya memlintir tangan anak kecil sampai patah.

"Hei kau, aku tidak ingat bahwa aku memperbolehkan orang luar untuk melihat ini."

**DEG**

Iris babyblue yang ketakutan itu memberanikan diri menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Surai crimson yang sewarna dengan sebelah matanya, sepertinya ia mengenal pemuda ini. Surai crimson dan iris heterochrome, bukankah dia Akashi Seijuro? seseorang yang namanya selalu tersohor di hadapan masyarakat sekaligus Kiseki no Sedai.

Kenapa... Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?

Terlebih.. kenapa dia...

membunuh manusia?

"A-Akashi-kun..." ucapnya.

Seringai yang bermandikan darah itu tersungging, "Tetsuya? kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

Pemuda babyblue itu menghiraukan pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia jawab. Dirinya masih terpaku pada tragedi yang ia lihat. Ia... sangat ketakutan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku membunuh Kouki. Kau tahu kan? dia teman basketmu waktu kau di Seirin. Mungkin ini terakhir kali kau melihatnya." kata pemuda bersurai merah—Akashi Seijuro—dengan entengnya.

"Akashi-kun apa yang sudah..." bibir mungil itu bergetar, "K-kau pemain basket kan? tapi kenapa kau...kh.."

Iris babyblue itu menatap tajam —lebih tepatnya marah, "Apa kau tidak takut bila perbuatanmu ini ketahuan publik?!"

Seringai itu semakin melebar, "Membunuh? aku tidak peduli. Sekalipun kau saksi mata yang melihat bahwa aku membunuh Kouki, aku tidak takut. Laporkan saja pada polisi, atau pengadilan hukum kalau perlu." katanya santai.

Kuroko semakin terkejut atas jawaban yang dilontarkan begitu saja oleh Akashi. Apa Pemuda ini gila?

"Akashi-kun... K..kau.. Kau gila!" bentak Kuroko sambil menangis. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja. Dengan cepat, ia berlari meninggalkan tempat mengerikan itu—seharusnya ia bisa, kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak mencengahnya.

**GREP**

"?!"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Tetsuya." kata Akashi tajam sambil menggengam tangan Kuroko erat, "Kau harus menggantikan posisi Kouki saat ini."

"Apa maksudmu A—hngggh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud ucapan itu.**

**Setelah itu ia membawaku masuk secara paksa**

**Ia membantingku ke kasur**

**Ia melepas seluruh kancing bajuku**

**Dan setelahnya, aku tidak tahu**

**Aku tidak mengerti,**

**dari sekian banyak manusia di dunia ini, Mengapa harus aku yang menerima takdir ini?**

**Tak bisakah yang lain?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam itu, adalah malam terburuk bagiku.**

**Malam yang membuatku ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga**

**Aku.. benar-benar tidak mengerti**

**Dunia ini... sangat keji.**

**Malam itu, aku dipaksa berhubungan intim dengan pemuda yang bernama Akashi Seijuro.**

**Baik, kalian bisa mengambil kesimpulan,**

**Kuroko Tetsuya diperkosa oleh Akashi Seijuro**

**Sekarang, akulah manusia terendah di dunia ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bayi apa yang kukandung dalam perutku?**

**Bayi ini bayi apa?**

**Bayi Aku dan Akashi-kun?**

**Menggelikan...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ranbara Ranbara Ranbara**

**.**

"Kau sudah bangun, Tetsuya?" sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengaran Kuroko.

Dengan enggan, pemuda yang tengah 'mengandung' itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan menatap pemuda heterochrome dihadapannya. Apa baru saja ia tertidur? sudah berapa lama Kuroko tertidur? mungkin ia tertidur selama Akashi pergi. Sial, tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Dengan enggan, ia menyapa Akashi dengan senyum paksa. Tiba-tiba, Ia merasakan sebuah lidah menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya yang tadi mengalir. Oh, Akashi menjilat Kuroko.

"Kau seperti anjing, Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko mencoba menghentikan Akashi yang terus menjilat pipinya yang basah karena air mata, "Hentikan."

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya, "Aku memang anjing. Tapi aku tidak serendah dirimu."

Hei, memangnya siapa yang membuat Kuroko begini?

"Bayi ini akan lahir dalam keadaan normal kan, Tetsuya? Aku tak ingin bayi ini cacat seperti sebelumnya..."

**DEG**

"S-Sebelumnya?" tanya Kuroko kaku dengan iris babyblue yang membulat kaget.

Apa maksud dari kata 'Sebelumnya'? apa itu berarti Akashi pernah...

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Benar seperti pikiranmu, Tetsuya. Aku pernah berhubungan dengan Kouki hingga ia hamil. Saat melahirkan, dikabarkan bayi yang dikandung Kouki itu cacat. Karena aku tidak suka memiliki keturunan cacat, aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kouki. Tetapi Kouki menolak dan bersikeras tetap ingin menjadi kekasihku. Karena aku kesal, aku membunuhnya termasuk bayinya. Aku memelintir tangannya hingga patah dan memotong kepalanya."

Kuroko menutup mulutnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu bisa keluar kapan saja dari mulutnya. Ia bisa muntah bila terlalu lama mendengar cerita Akashi.

"Dan sekarang.. bila Tetsuya sama seperti Kouki—melahirkan bayi yang cacat, aku akan membunuhmu." ancam Akashi sambil tersenyum kearah Kuroko. Senyuman itu hanya senyum biasa, namun Kuroko bisa mengartikan itu senyuman kematian.

Bila ia melahirkan bayi yang cacat, ia akan bernasib sama dengan Furihata Kouki.

Ia akan dibunuh secara sadis.

"Aku menantikan kelahiran bayimu, Tetsuya. Aku harus pergi lagi, 3 jam lagi aku akan kembali." kata Akashi sebelum dirinya lenyap dibalik bilik pintu, "Selamat tinggal~"

Sekilas Kuroko mendengar sebuah tawa dari pemuda itu. Tawa itu mengejeknya.

"Bayi...? Cacat? siapa yang peduli...?" tanya Kuroko entah pada siapa. Tampaknya ia berkomunikasi sendiri pada anak dalam kandungannya.

"Cepatlah mati, sayang.." kata Kuroko diiringi tetesan air mata lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mereka tidak menyadarinya**

**Suara seperti bernafas, namun bernafas seperti mati**

**Rohjira Rohjira Rohjira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Halooo! Rikka kembali dengan fic baru niiiiih~ kali ini genrenya horror hehehe tapi tetep Akakuro dungs. :DD

Ide ini saya ambil dari lagu **in a rainy town, balloons dance with devils **yang dinyanyikan oleh** Hatsune Miku. **Lagunya enak didenger. Ada dua versi dari lagu itu.

Terus percaya atau enggak, picture FF ini Rikka yang gambar X""D maaf ya kalau aneh- /dilemparbatu

Besok imlek yeaay! Rikka akan dapet gaji dari keluargaa~! /angpaomaksudnya.

Maaf udah jarang nongol, akhir-akhir ini Rikka sering sakit. Ini aja baru sembuh dari radang sama panas :"(

Ya semoga fic ini bisa membuat kalian memaafkan Rikka :"( maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan.

**Minta reviewnya boleh? XDD Arigatooou~**


	2. Chapter 2

Katanya semua akan baik-baik saja

Tapi menurutku, sejak awal tidak baik-baik saja

Aku bertanya padamu,

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

* * *

**Ranbara**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

***Song: in a rainy town, balloons dance with devils (c) Hatsune Miku**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: Mpreg!,alur tidak sesuai,typo dll**

**Rated: T+**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Sudah 8 bulan ia mengandung, sudah 8 bulan lamanya ia menderita. Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mengalami masa terberatnya selama 9 bulan. Kau tahu apa itu? Ah, sepertinya kau mengetahuinya. Tanpa perlu menebak, kau pasti tahu. Keadaan pemuda bermahkota babyblue ini lebih mirip barang yang sudah retak. Tatapan mata yang kosong seperti tak memiliki harapan hidup. Andai saja ia bisa bunuh diri, pasti ia tidak perlu menjalankan penderitaan ini.

Namun nyatanya, bunuh diri adalah niat yang paling sulit bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuro—Pemuda yang membuka pintu penderitaan bagi dirinya—selalu mengintainya dalam diam. Selalu saja iris heterochrome itu mengamati gerak gerik dirinya. Setiap Kuroko bergerak sedikit, hal itu selalu terekam jelas dalam mata merah keemasan itu.

Kuroko selalu berusaha untuk bunuh diri, tetapi Akashi selalu mengawasinya. Sungguh, Akashi sangat mengerikan. Hanya sekedar mengambil pisau saja, Akashi selalu menanyakan alasan mengapa Kuroko mengambil pisau.

"Kau mau apa, Tetsuya?"

Lihat? Niat Kuroko ingin bunuh diri harus tertunda lagi.

Iris sewarna langit musim panas itu mengerjap pelan, tak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda crimson itu. Diletakannya kembali benda tajam itu dan berusaha menatap iris dwiwarna milih Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau bunuh diri."

Jawaban yang sangat frontal.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Sudah 39 kali Kuroko berniat untuk bunuh diri namun selalu gagal. Akashi menghela nafas bosan, bosan karena alasan yang diberikan Kuroko selalu sama.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama," ia berjalan ke arah Kuroko dan mencium dahinya lembut, "Tapi tak masalah asal kau tetap hidup."

Kuroko hanya terdiam melihat Akashi yang mencium dahinya. Ia hanya menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya yang mulai membingkai wajahnya—bersiap mencium bibirnya, "Akashi-kun hentikan."

Merasa tak puas atas reaksi Kuroko, Akashi menghentikan aksinya, "Kurasa kekasih manapun pasti akan senang bila dicium."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Hanya kau yang menanggap kita berdua adalah sepasang kekasih." kata Kuroko datar dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan. Oh Kuroko, apa kau tak tahu bahwa jawabanmu itu berhasil memancing amarah Akashi?

**BRUK!**

Dengan kejinya, Akashi membanting tubuh mungil Kuroko ke kasur. Sejenak pandangan si babyblue sempat kabur karena berhantaman langsung dengan kasur. Dalam hati, ia berpikir bahwa tindakan Akashi mungkin saja membahayakan nyawa 'bayi' dalam kandungannya. Oh, apa Akashi berharap bayi ini mati? jika benar, Kuroko bersyukur sekali.

Iris babyblue itu masih saja tenang seperti biasa. Ia tidak meringis kesakitan ataupun protes atas tindakan Akashi yang seenaknya membantingnya ke kasur. Ia hanya menatap datar—seperti benda mati yang pasrah diperlakukan seperti apapun.

"Maaf Tetsuya. Aku tak tahu ternyata kau bisa berkata hal seperti itu." kata Akashi dengan tatapan dingin namun penuh amarah, "Sepertinya kau tidak memiliki sifat seperti Kouki. Kau lebih **brengsek** dari Kouki."

Mendengar Akashi yang menekan kata **'brengsek'** membuat Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis. Ingin rasanya Kuroko bertanya 'Siapa yang lebih brengsek di sini?', namun ia tak bisa sembarangan melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tadi ia sudah berucap fatal, tak mungkin menambah kefatalan lagi.

Iris babyblue itu menatap datar iris dwiwarna penuh amarah, "Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak pernah mengerti sifat Furihata-kun." Kuroko menghela nafas, sulit rasanya melanjutkan kata-kata dalam posisi Akashi yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja, "Kalau kau mau membunuhku, silahkan saja."

Akashi tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko dengan kasar dan menyuruhnya berdiri secara paksa. Iris babyblue itu sempat membulat kaget namun kembali datar.

**_'Akashi-kun...'_** batin Kuroko bersuara. Bagaimana pun juga, sebenarnya ia takut bila berhadapan dengan Akashi. Namun ia bersyukur Tuhan menganugerahi dirinya topeng yang sangat kuat untuk menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya.

"Tetsuya, kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang." kata Akashi ketika mengambil kunci mobil.

Kuroko menatap bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Memeriksa kandunganmu." kata Akashi singkat, "Ayo."

Apa? kandungannya? tunggu, Kuroko masih belum siap mendengar kata-kata dari Dokter yang akan memeriksanya. Kuroko juga belum memiliki muka pada dunia luar. Ia sangat malu pada gelarnya sebagai manusia rendahan.

"Eh? t-tapi—" Ia berusaha menolak sebisa mungkin, "Aku.. tidak bisa."

Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam, "Kenapa?"

Ayolah, mana mungkin Kuroko mengatakan alasannya pada Akashi?

**GREP**

"!?"

"Kau tak perlu membantah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Semua akan baik-baik saja."**

**Aku hanya bisa berpegang pada kata-kata itu.**

**Ah, lagi-lagi ia memaksaku. Kali ini ia memaksaku ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kandunganku.**

**Jujur saja, aku berharap mobil yang dikendarai oleh aku dan Akashi-kun kecelakaan. **

**Kenapa ya? soalnya aku ingin mati.**

**Soal Bayi? Oh tenang saja, ia juga akan mati bersamaku.**

**Hanya saja... mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya.**

**Mungkin bayi itu akan pergi ke Surga dan aku...**

**ke Neraka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah sakit yang dituju sudah sampai. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akashi langsung menarik lengan Kuroko dan menyuruhnya keluar dari mobil. Tidak hanya itu, Akashi juga menautkan jarinya dengan jari Kuroko dan berjalan bersama—hanya berjaga-jaga saja, takutnya Kuroko melarikan diri dari Akashi. Sebenarnya mustahil bila Kuroko bisa kabur dalam keadaan tengah mengandung.

Akashi langsung berjalan ke meja rumah sakit dan mendaftar di sana. Rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit internasional, maka tak heran bila harga yang harus dibayar sangat mahal. Mahal? Oh, kata itu tidak ada dalam kamus milik Akashi Seijuro. Semahal apapun ia akan sanggup membayar.

Kebetulan, dokter yang memeriksa kandungan sedang kosong sehingga Akashi dan Kuroko dapat langsung masuk dan memeriksa. Bau obat-obatan yang menusuk menyapa indra penciuman mereka. Kuroko sempat menutup hidungnya ketika bertemu dengan bau yang tidak disukanya. Jujur saja, Kuroko benci dengan rumah sakit.

**CKREK**

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan sosok Akashi dan Kuroko di sana.

"Shintarou, aku ingin kau memeriksa kandungan Tetsuya." pinta Akashi sambil berjalan menuju kursi dan duduk di sana, "Cepat."

Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter dan dipanggil 'Shintarou' itu menghela nafas, "Kau selalu tak sabaran seperti biasa, Akashi."

Namanya Midorima Shintarou. Dokter muda yang sudah berbakat dan tidak diragukan lagi kehebatannya dalam bidang medis. Sebenarnya Midorima adalah dokter spesialis, namun karena dokter umum yang seharusnya bekerja harus absen karena suatu hal—dan mau tak mau, Midorima yang menggantikannya. Dokter berkacamata ini tak menyangka bahwa pasien pertamanya adalah teman masa SMPnya dulu, Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Kuroko silahkan berbaring di sana." kata Midorima sambil mempersiapkan layar yang menunjukan bayi dalam kandungan Kuroko. Pemuda babyblue itu menunduk patuh. Ia pun berbaring di kasur itu sambil berharap terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Alat itu menyala dan menampilkan gerak gerik bayi dalam kandungan Kuroko. Bayi itu sudah terbentuk dengan normal. Dalam samar, Kuroko bisa melihat bayi itu sedikit...

tersenyum.

Midorima mengambil data pemeriksaan dan menyatat seluruhnya tanpa terkecuali. Iris hijaunya menatap layar yang menampilkan gambar bayi tersebut. Menurutnya, bayi itu baik-baik saja. Tidak cacat dan normal seperti bayi pada umumnya. Sambil menulis, dokter berkacamata ini berpikir sejenak. Untuk apa Akashi memeriksa kandungan Kuroko? padahal mustahil bila bayi mereka cacat.

Midorima membuka hasil pemeriksaannya, "Akashi, Kuroko, bayi kalian normal dan tidak cacat."

Mendengar kalimat itu sudah membuat Akashi menghela nafas lega. Ia sangat senang bayi yang dimiliki oleh mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Meski kebahagiaanya tidak ia tunjukan langsung, ia tetap senang.

Midorima menatap Akashi yang menghela nafas lega, "Mungkin bulan depan bayi itu akan lahir."

Apa? Bulan depan?

**DEG**

Kuroko mengerjap pelan, "Eh?"

"Kau yakin, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi memastikan. Midorima mengangguk yakin sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Syukurlah..."

**DEG**

Perlahan pemuda bersurai crimson itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Ia membelai surai babyblue itu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyum itu bukan senyum biasa, itu senyuman kebahagiaan yang ditunjukan langsung oleh Akashi Seijuro.

Sayangnya, senyum itu adalah senyum kutukan bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Syukurlah Tetsuya..." Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kuroko, "Sepertinya aku tidak jadi membunuhmu..."

**DEG**

Entah sudah berapa kali jantung Kuroko berdetak tak karuan.

"Baiklah Shintarou, terima kasih. Ayo kita pulang, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum senang, "Rasanya tak sabar menanti kelahiran bayi kita."

Akashi langsung membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kuroko hanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan lesu. Iris hijau milik Midorima menatap heran Kuroko yang terdiam di ambang pintu. Penasaran, Midorima pun bertanya pada Kuroko, "Ada apa? kau tidak pulang?"

Ingin. Kuroko ingin pulang, tapi bukan pulang ke rumah itu.

"Mi-Midorima-kun.."

Midorima menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan bingung. Tubuh pemuda bermahkota babyblue itu sedikit gemetar. Apa ia sakit?

Sebisa mungkin Kuroko menatap wajah Midorima meskipun rasanya enggan.

Senyum itu terkesan memaksa, itu lah pemikiran Midorima.

"T-terima kasih..." ucap Kuroko dengan senyum yang menurut Midorima sangat dipaksakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kenapa? Kenapa kau bahagia?**

**Apa... karena bayi ini normal?**

**Karena ia tidak cacat, lantas kau bahagia, begitu?**

**Kau bahagia di atas penderitaanku, Akashi-kun?**

**Astaga...**

**Seperti itu caramu memperoleh kebahagiaan?**

**Apa senangnya, Akashi-kun?**

**Beritahu aku..**

**Apa senangnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan cara seperti itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 12:05. Jam siang yang biasanya Akashi habiskan untuk berkerja. Hari ini ia cuti dengan alasan ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya yang tengah mengandung itu. Belum lagi, setelah mendengar berita bahwa bayi mereka normal, Akashi semakin semangat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroko. Siapa yang tidak bahagia bila melihat anaknya normal?

Sepertinya Kuroko merupakan orang yang tidak bahagia. Selama perjalanan pulang, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap jalanan luar. Terkadang ia hanya bergumam singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi yang menurutnya sangat tidak berguna. Pertanyaan itu tak jauh beda dari kata 'bayi'.

Iris babyblue itu menatap heran ketika mobil yang dinaikinya memasuki sebuah taman bermain, "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi memarkir mobilnya, "Turun."

Kuroko menatap Akashi tidak suka, "Untuk apa ke tempat ini?"

Awalnya Akashi malas menjawab, namun berhubung ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroko, ia menjawabnya, "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

'Menghabiskan waktu denganku?' batin Kuroko bertanya.

Dengan enggan, Kuroko turun dari mobil itu. Jaket tebal yang seharusnya ia kenakan justru ia pakai untuk menutup perutnya yang besar. Ia masih tak punya muka terhadap dunia atas takdir ini. Untungnya Akashi tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan Kuroko.

"Semoga cepat hujan..." gumam Kuroko dengan suara pelan. Entahlah Akashi mendengarnya atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mencari apa yang telah mereka hilangkan**

**Kau sudah kehilangan bayimu, tapi kau mencarinya kembali dengan cara yang salah**

**Seperti saat kau bernafas**

**Rohjira Rohjira Rohjira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Alurnya cepet banget- /ditendang

Huwaaa! Maafkan Rikka kalau alurnya kecepetan (QAQ) Soalnya Rikka juga bingung mau dilambatin di bagian mananya. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan lama banget apdetnya. :"D

Terus Rikka mau singgung soal Rated nih. Rated FF ini sengaja Rikka tuliskan rated T+. Soalnya menurut Rikka, ini ngga sepenuhnya rated M. FF ini aja ngga ada adegan Akakuro** 'nganu'** di kasur (nonton filem horror maksudnya /digeplak), mungkin kalau bahasa kasar, itu masuk katagori rated M kali yah? entahlah Rikka juga ngga tahu ._.) jadi rated FF ini tuh apa?! Oshiete! QAQ /dimakan

Ah lupakan soal Rated yang amburegul kejelasannya. **Rikka berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang udah review!**

Berikut balasannya~

1\. **outofblue:** Ngapapa kok~ semoga suka FF nya ya :D maaf kurang memuaskan

2\. **Ritsu Syalalalala:** Wah kamu ganti pename ya? awalnya myadorabletetsuya kan? hei, Rikka penggemarmu lho- /kokOOTsih /dilempar XD Seijurou itu manusia, tapi Tetsuya itu...

3\. **Bona Nano:** Alurnya kecepetan ya? Rikka juga merasakan hal yang sama hehe -,-) well, maaf soal itu. Rikka juga bingung mau dilambatin di mana :"D tenang saja, nanti ada scene dimana Kuroko akan membalas semua perbuatan Akashi. Penasaran? ditunggu ya~ :9

4.** Flow . L:** Halo~ Tetsuya ngga akan mati dibunuh Seijurou. Justru Seijurou yang...

5\. **misakii:** Di sini Akashi menganggap Kuroko sebagai kekasihnya tanpa rasa 'cinta'. Jadi intinya kaya cinta yang buta gitu /apaansih /dilempar XDDD

6.** Karui Kuran Si Pelacur:** Reviewnya panjang sekali~ :3 Konfliknya berat ya? hehe maaf soal itu. Terus, sayangnya Rikka ngga pinter bikin Akakuro 'nganu' di kasur... soalnya.. ya gitu hehe /digaplok tenang aja, Kuroko ngga akan dibunuh Akashi kok~ Anaknya kan normal~ seharusnya.

7\. **efi . astuti . 1:** wah sengaja biar penasaran~ nih udah apdet~ semoga suka :3

8.** Kazuna Yuka:** Kamu juga donlot(?) lagunya? XD lagunya memang enak didenger~ terima kasih sdh menyukai cerita ini~ :3

9\. **Azure'czar:** Oh iya charadeath.. tapi biarkanlah- /digaplok :"D terima kasih sudah menyukai FF absurd ini~

10\. **Seishirin. A:** Akashi itu manusia kok~ tenang saja :D maaf chap ini kurang memuaskan..

11\. **Hanya Tamu:** Wah sayangnya Rikka ngga pinter bikin Akakuro nganu di kasur... Walau Rikka (sangat) mesum, Rikka tak bisa menumpahkan dalam kata-kata.. :"D maaf ya..

12\. **Akashi lina:** Tetsuya tetap strong~ karena ia akan terus hidup meskipun ****** mati.

13\. **Lala-chan ssu:** Kamu bikin fict Aomine yandere? wah pasti serem tuh~ :D iya Akashi sadis yah. Jahat banget :'( /kaneluyangbikincoeg XDDD

Duh, Rikka tebar banyak spoiler di balasan review ini hahaha /dilempar

**Rikka minta reviewnya ya~? terima kasih :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Semuanya tertawa

Semuanya tertawa karena diri ini

Mereka menganggap diriku sebagai hiburan mereka

Aku tak sanggup lagi

Aku ingin mati...

* * *

**Ranbara**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

***Song: in a rainy town, balloons dance with devils (c) Hatsune Miku**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: Mpreg!,alur tidak sesuai,typo dll**

**Rated: T+**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Langit sewarna iris babyblue itu tampak teduh dan sejuk. Meski waktu menunjukan pukul 12:30, langit itu tidak terlalu terik. Jalanan taman selalu dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang bermain. Tak kala orang tua mereka turut mengawasi. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia—seperti manusia tanpa beban. Kuroko yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Kadang ia selalu berpikir, mengapa manusia bisa tersenyum tetapi dirinya tidak? baik, ia tahu dirinya sangat minim ekspresi, tetapi ia juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan.

Bukan kebahagiaan yang hanya dirasakan sepihak.

Pemuda yang memiliki iris sewarna langit siang itu hanya menunduk pelan. Ia tak sanggup melihat orang-orang yang menampakan senyuman mereka. Itu seperti ejekan bagi Kuroko karena dirinya tak bisa bahagia.

"Tetsuya? kau kenapa?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko yang menunduk, "Kau sakit?"

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja." Pemuda babyblue itu menatap iris heterochrome di depannya, "Tak perlu khawatir."

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Senyum itu tak luput dari iris si babyblue. Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggap Kuroko sebagai orang paling beruntung, karena bisa melihat senyum Akashi secara langsung.

Yah, tapi Kuroko tidak peduli soal itu.

"Nee, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko menoleh pelan, "Hm?"

"Jujur, apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya pemuda crimson itu.

Langkah pemuda bersurai babyblue itu terhenti. Ia menatap Akashi dengan pandangan bingung. Iris babyblue sedikit kaget karena Akashi menanyakan hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa ia bertanya seperti itu?

Ia mengerjap pelan, "E-eh?"

Akashi turut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kuroko, "Jawab aku."

Menjawab pertanyaan Akashi Seijuro? Ah, sepertinya Kuroko tidak bisa menjawabnya. Jujur saja, hanya ada perasaan benci dirinya terhadap Akashi. Ia tak pernah memikirkan rasa cinta sekalipun terhadap pemuda surai crimson tersebut.

Tapi... ia pernah diajari oleh Ibu nya.

"A-aku..." Ah, rasanya sulit mengatakan hal ini.

Bahwa seberat apapun derita yang ia alami,

"Aku sa-sangat..."

Ia tidak boleh menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

"A-Aku sangat menyukai Akashi-kun."

Ingin rasanya Kuroko merobek mulutnya sendiri yang berbicara hal yang jelas sekali** bohong.**

Seandainya ia tak pernah ingat ajaran Ibunya, ia pasti akan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan.

Iris heterochrome itu mengerjap kaget. Ia menatap pemuda yang baru saja melontarkan jawaban yang membuat siapapun senang. Lalu? Apa Akashi senang mendengarnya? entahlah. Pemuda bersurai crimson itu langsung mendekap pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya. Ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Tak peduli berapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya," Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Kuroko menatap datar. Ia menunduk hingga surai babybluenya menutup kedua irisnya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membalas pelukan Akashi.

Apa ia bercanda? tentu saja.

Oh, jadi Kuroko hanya bohong?

"Aku tidak tahu, Akashi-kun." Iris babyblue itu terpejam, "Mulutku berkata seperti itu. Entahlah itu candaan atau bukan."

Akashi hanya terdiam. Ia melepaskan dekapan itu dan menatap Kuroko dengan intens. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Jangan membuatku terlalu berharap, Tetsuya. Untuk sementara, jawabanmu itu masih tidak jelas."

Tidak jelas? sepertinya iya. Kuroko membenci Akashi, namun mengapa mulutnya berkata ia menyukainya?

Sungguh tidak jelas sekali.

Pemuda bermahkota babyblue itu mengangguk pelan. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya—menyusuri jalan taman bermain ini. Seharusnya ia bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kalau saja tangan Akashi tidak mencegahnya. Merasa dihentikan, Kuroko menoleh pelan, "Apa lagi? kau bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan ku, kan?" Iris babyblue itu terpejam, "Lebih baik jangan membuang waktu di sini—"

**CUP**

Sangat frontal dan tidak pikir panjang—itulah tindakan Akashi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mencium pemuda babyblue itu. Kuroko yang mendapat 'serangan dadakan' itu langsung membuka kelopak matanya. Ia memang terkejut, tetapi hanya sebentar. Ia sudah terbiasa dicium oleh Akashi, tetapi ia tidak pernah merasa senang.

Akashi menyudahi ciuman singkat itu dan menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

'Dasar aneh...' batin Kuroko.

Sambil berjalan dengan jemari yang bertautan, Akashi menunduk hingga surai crimsonnya menutupi kedua iris heterochrome nya. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu Tetsuya membenciku. Tenang saja, aku memang pantas kau benci."

"?" Kuroko hanya menatap datar.

"Tapi..." Akashi melirik Kuroko, "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Supaya bayi ini tidak sia-sia, begitu?"

"Kau memaksakan takdir, Akashi-kun. Sejak awal, aku bukanlah kekasihmu." Kuroko tertawa pelan, "Kau bilang kau akan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu? Ahahaha... menggelikan."

Hei, siapa bilang Kuroko adalah pemuda yang datar tak berekspresi? buktinya ia bisa mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Jujur saja, ucapan Kuroko sedikit menyinggung perasaannya— Tapi bukan Akashi namanya kalau ia terlihat lemah dan terpuruk hanya karena ucapan itu.

"Yah, tapi kau tidak perlu jatuh cinta padaku." Akashi tersenyum senang, "Karena kau tetap berstatus kekasihku meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku."

Iris babyblue itu membulat horror. Waktu dunia seakan terhenti untuknya ketika mendengar 'Tetap berstatus sebagai kekasih Akashi Seijuro'.

Meskipun ia... tidak mencintai pemuda itu.

Kali ini Akashi tersenyum lagi—berterima kasihlah pada Kuroko yang selalu membuat Akashi tersenyum, "Jadi? kau tidak harus mencintaiku, Tetsuya. Kau boleh membenciku semaumu."

Bibir mungil itu bergetar, "A-Akashi-kun..." Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, "K-kau..."

Dari sudut matanya, dapat dilihat pemuda babyblue itu sangat terkejut atas ucapan yang dilontarkannya. Akashi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia meraih tangan mungil Kuroko dan kembali mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri taman. Ayolah, mereka tidak mau jadi patung gratisan yang ditatap lekat-lekat oleh ratusan mata.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri taman itu. Selama perjalanan, Kuroko selalu menundukan kepalanya. Oke, ia merasa hari ini adalah hari terkutuk untuknya. Ia terus memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan sedikit surai babybluenya.

**DUK DUK**

Iris babyblue itu terbuka ketika merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Ia menatap "seseorang" yang sepertinya menendang dirinya. Ia menghela nafas begitu tahu siapa yang menendang— Hanya seorang mahluk kecil yang bulan depan akan melihat dunia ini.

"Tetsuya mau minum?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Akashi-kun saja."

"Hm, baiklah."

Iris babyblue itu menatap kepergian Akashi menuju stand minuman. Ia menghela nafas sembari menatap sekeliling. Pemandangan di sekelilingnya hanya senyuman anak-anak dan orang tua mereka. Enaknya bisa tersenyum, pikir Kuroko konyol. Jelas sekali ia juga bisa tersenyum.

Hanya saja, mungkin perasaan yang dirasakan akan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Akashi kembali sambil membawa sebuah minuman, "Kau kenapa?"

Pemuda babyblue itu menggeleng. Senyum paksa terukir di parasnya, "Uhm, bukan apa-apa."

Iris sewarna langit siang itu masih senantiasa menatap gerak gerik Akashi. Yang ditatap merasa terusik, "Tetsuya?"

"A-ayo kita ke tempat lain."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bayi ini selalu menendangku**

**Apa ia tak sabar untuk keluar? **

**Jika iya, janganlah kau menendang terus**

**Nanti perutku pecah dan kau malah tertawa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan 15:30. Warna orange kemerahan menghiasi langit itu. Taman pun juga semakin lama semakin sepi. Yah, Kuroko sudah hampir menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk pergi bersama Akashi. Waktu yang seharusnya ia habiskan dengan canda tawa teman-teman kuliahnya tergantikan oleh waktu penderitaannya bersama Akashi. Melalui sudut matanya, Kuroko dapat melihat Akashi bergumam sesuatu. Sayangnya ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di sampingnya—Terlalu malas katanya.

Kini mereka menyender pada bangku taman yang hanya di duduki oleh mereka. Selagi melepas penat karena berkeliling taman, mereka menatap lurus pada pemandangan yang tersaji. Sesekali orang yang berlalu lalang menjadi pemandangan mereka. Membosankan memang, tapi lebih baik dari pada mereka menatap satu sama lain kemudian berciuman seperti drama-drama di televisi.

"Tetsuya," Akashi menunjuk bunga yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, "Bunga itu indah, kan?"

Melihat arah yang ditunjuk Akashi membuat Kuroko menoleh ke arah yang sama. Iris babybluenya mengerjap pelan melihat bunga itu.

"Warnanya sama seperti Tetsuya." gumam Akashi lagi. Kali ini ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke arah bunga tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu menghela nafas bosan. Dibanding berwarna seperti dirinya, bunga itu lebih mirip dengan warna Aomine teman SMPnya dulu.

**TAP TAP**

**SRET**

Akashi meletakan bunga itu di samping telinga Kuroko. Sejenak, pemuda yang menempelkan bunga itu terkekeh. Tetsuya-nya kini seperti perempuan berhiaskan bunga.

"Akashi-kun..." gumam Kuroko datar, "Candaanmu tidak lucu."

Bukannya melepaskan bunga itu, ia semakin terkekeh, "Maaf, kau sangat manis dengan bunga itu. Warnanya cocok untukmu."

"Tapi bunga itu berwarna _dark blue_."

Ia terkekeh pelan, "Coba kau lihat sendiri."

Melihat Akashi yang terkekeh membuat Kuroko sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Malas untuk melayangkan protes, Kuroko mengambil saja bunga yang ada di telinganya. Dilihatnya warna bunga yang sangat mirip dengan warna dirinya—warna _Babyblue_.

Padahal jelas-jelas ia melihatnya sebagai warna_ dark blue_, bukan _babyblue_. Apa ia salah lihat?

"Kau kaget?" tanya Akashi dan kembali duduk di bangku taman itu, "Sekalipun bunga itu tidak terlahir sebagai warna babyblue, aku akan tetap mencarinya."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik Akashi sekilas, "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja."

**SREK**

"Eh?" Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung ketika jarinya mulai melepas helai helai kelopak bunga itu.

Kuroko menghentikan aksi Akashi, "Jangan, Akashi-kun."

Akashi melirik Kuroko sekilas. Iris heterochromenya berkilat tajam. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau menghentikanku untuk melepaskan kelopak bunga dengan alasan ia bisa mati, sejak awal ia sudah mati. Sejak aku membuatnya terputus dengan tangkainya, ia sudah mati." jelas Akashi pada Kuroko. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas melepaskan helaian kelopak bunga itu.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Aku tahu. Hanya saja, melihat kau melepaskan kelopak bunga itu, kau seperti membunuhku."

Akashi terdiam mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kata 'terdiam' berubah menjadi 'seringai'. Ya, Akashi hanya menyeringai menanggapi ucapan itu. Dengan cepat, ia kembali melepaskan kelopak bunga itu hingga tak bersisa. Hanya putik bunga tersebut yang masih bertahan dari siksa kejam dirinya.

**SREK SREK SREK**

"A-Akashi-kun—"

**SYUUT**

"Membunuhmu, ya?" Akashi menjatuhkan bunga tak berkelopak itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya, "Sayangnya aku tak peduli."

Iris babyblue itu membulat, "Akashi-kun!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau mati ataupun hidup aku tak peduli. Asalkan kau melahirkan bayi normal, itu sudah cukup buatku." Akashi tersenyum lagi. Bagi Kuroko, itu senyuman kebahagiaan yang menyiratkan kutukan terdalam, "Jadi? bila bulan depan kau berhasil melahirkannya, kau bisa bunuh diri."

Entah sudah berapa kali jantung milik si babyblue berdetak tak karuan. Pemuda di sampingnya ini tak lebih dari seengok sampah. Dalam hati, ia mengucapkan berbagai kata kutukan yang tak didengar Akashi. Dengan topeng datarnya, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak goyah. Ia harus tahan pada ucapan Akashi yang bisa menusuk dirinya sampai mati.

"Akashi-kun candaanmu tidak lucu." Kuroko menghela nafas. Ia menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan datar, "Kalau aku bunuh diri sekarang, boleh?"

Iris heterochrome itu menatap iris babyblue disampingnya, "Tidak boleh. Kau kan ma—"

"Kau kan masih mengandung." Kuroko menatap lurus kedepan sambil menopang dagu, "Itu kan yang mau kau ucapkan?"

Pemuda crimson itu masih terdiam—membiarkan Kuroko melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Akashi-kun itu..."

"jahat sekali." gumam Kuroko sambil tersenyum pada Akashi. Saat ini kalian boleh memuji Kuroko, sebab dirinya telah mengatakan hal menyakitkan dengan wajah tersenyum. Apa Kuroko mau balas dendam pada pemuda di sampingnya? pemuda yang telah membuka pintu penderitaan baginya.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Mungkin mulutnya menjadi bisu untuk beberapa saat. Ia menatap langit di atasnya, masih berwarna orange kemerahan—tetapi warna yang kontras perlahan bercampur dengan warna orange kemerahan itu. Sepertinya langit akan semakin gelap.

**TESS**

Iris heterochrome itu berkedip ketika merasakan tetesan air dari langit.

'Aneh sekali, padahal cuacanya tidak terlalu mendung.' batin Akashi sambil menatap ribuan air yang perlahan membasahi surai crimsonnya.

Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko, "Ayo kita pulang. Kita tak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kuroko mengerti situasi. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil bunga itu untuk hiasan di rumah, namun karena Akashi yang sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang ya sudahlah. Toh bunga seperti itu juga banyak. Masih banyak bunga yang lebih bagus dari pada bunga yang sudah ternoda oleh kekejaman Akashi.

Hei Kuroko, pikiranmu sadis sekali.

**TAP TAP **

Hujan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Mau tak mau, Akashi dan Kuroko harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Iris heterochrome Akashi menangkap sebuah toko bunga yang bisa ia gunakan untuk tempat berteduh. Dengan cepat, ia menggandeng Kuroko menuju tempat itu.

"Permisi.." Akashi membuka pintu toko bunga tersebut. Wangi berbagai macam bunga menyapa indra penciumannya. Cih, menusuk sekali.

Dari kejauhan, tampaklah seorang Nenek dengan balutan mantel cokelat tengah membersihkan bunga mawar. Warna putih memenuhi seluruh rambut si Nenek. Nenek yang umurnya kira-kira enam puluhan itu menangkap sosok Akashi dan Kuroko, "Are? ada pelanggan?"

"Sumimasen, bolehkah kami meminta handuk? maaf, kami kehujanan." kata Akashi sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya sopan.

Nenek itu tersenyum ramah, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan ke ruang tengah, handuknya kusediakan di sana. Aku akan membuat cokelat panas untuk kalian berdua."

Akashi dan Kuroko menghela nafas lega. Untung saja mereka menemukan tempat berteduh beserta pemiliknya yang ramah.

.—.—.

"Terima kasih atas minumannya." ucap Akashi dan Kuroko setelah mengeringkan tubuh mereka dengan handuk.

Nenek itu tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

Kini mereka berdua berada di ruang tengah bersama dengan Nenek pemilik toko bunga tersebut. Hujan masih turun dan mencegah dua insan itu untuk pulang. Iris babyblue itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan teliti. Rumah dengan toko bunga tadi pasti menyatu—pikir Kuroko setelah sampai di ruang tengah tadi. Ia melirik cokelat panas buatan Nenek itu, rasanya tidak terlalu manis dan tidak terlalu pahit.

Manis seperti vanilla, pahit seperti kopi.

"Maaf, toilet di mana, ya?" tanya Akashi sambil beranjak dari kursi. Nenek itu menunjuk arah pintu yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah itu. Akashi pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kuroko di ruang tengah. Kuroko menatap kepergian Akashi sambil meminum cokelat panasnya. Handuk yang sedari tadi bertengger di leher jenjangnya, ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan sedikit rambutnya yang basah. Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, ia menatap sekeliling lagi dan mendapati si Nenek menatapnya dengan tajam.

Kuroko terkejut begitu nenek itu menatapnya dari tadi. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata, ia memilih menghabiskan cokelat panasnya.

"Hei.." Nenek itu membuka suara, "Apa ia kekasihmu?"

**UHUK**

Mendengar kata 'kekasih' membuat Kuroko tersedak oleh cokelat panasnya sendiri "E-Entahlah, saya tak tahu."

"Eh, tapi kalian tidak seperti sepasang kekasih sih." Nenek itu bergumam sambil tersenyum senang. Bagi Kuroko, itu seperti ejekan. Nenek itu seolah berkata 'kau tidak pantas menjadi kekasihnya'.

Yah, bukan maunya Kuroko juga menjadi kekasih Akashi. Toh nyatanya ia memang tidak pantas.

Manik topaznya mengamati gerak gerik Kuroko yang mulai menutupi perutnya dengan jaket.

"Kenapa kau menutupi perutmu? kau sakit?" tanya Nenek itu sambil tersenyum—dan menurut Kuroko, senyuman itu sangat aneh.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Uhm, aku baik baik sa—"

"Bukankah kau sedang mengandung?"

**DEG**

Jantung Kuroko berdetak sangat keras. Kini keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Sejak kapan Nenek ini tahu kalau ia tengah mengandung?

Padahal ia tidak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun—Termasuk dengan teman-teman SMPnya dulu.

Hanya ia dan Akashi yang tahu. Yah, mungkin Midorima tahu karena ia dokter yang memeriksa kandungannya.

Tapi...

Wanita tua itu tersenyum, "Benar kan?"

Kenapa orang asing ini bisa tahu?

Kuroko menatap Nenek itu dengan ragu, "M-maaf, saya—"

"Kenapa kau tidak putus saja dengannya?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus iris biru muda dihadapannya.

'Akashi-kun cepatlah datang...' batin Kuroko menjerit minta tolong. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan melewati sesi interogasi oleh orang asing dihadapannya.

Uh, padahal sebelumnya penampilan Nenek itu sangat ramah dan baik—Tapi kenapa jadi mengerikan begini?

"Kau seperti menderita, nak." Nenek itu berucap lagi, "Seharusnya kau menjalankan masa kuliahmu yang menyenangkan— Bukannya terpuruk karena bulan depan anak itu akan lahir."

**DEG**

Wajahnya semakin pucat, keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya, badannya gemetar ketakutan.

Siapa sebenarnya nenek ini?

Seringai itu semakin lebar, "Benar kan?"

"Orang sepertimu mati saja, nak."

"Percuma kalau kau pulang dan mengadu pada orang tuamu bahwa kau diperkosa hingga hamil." ucapnya tanpa belas kasihan sekalipun.

"Mereka... tidak akan menerimamu."

"Mereka tidak mau memiliki anak najis seperti dirimu, ahahahaha!"

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan dari Nenek itu.

Siapapun tolong Kuroko!

**TAP**

"Tetsuya ayo kita pulang. Hujan sudah reda." Pemuda bersurai crimson itu datang dan berjalan ke arah meja tempat Kuroko berada. Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, Akashi datang di saat yang tepat.

Akashi menatap bingung Kuroko yang sebelumnya seperti ketakutan, "Oh ya, tadi kalian membicarakan apa? Saya mendengar adanya gelak tawa dari anda." Iris heterochrome itu menatap si Nenek dengan tajam.

Nenek itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang bunga favorit."

"Oh.." gumam Akashi sekenanya.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas handuk dan cokelat panasnya. Maaf merepotkan." Akashi membungkuk sopan pada wanita tua itu. Ia langsung berjalan keluar sambil menarik lengan Kuroko.

Nenek itu teringat sesuatu, "Ah, tunggu!"

Mendengar itu membuat Akashi dan Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa? saya rasa tak ada barang yang tertinggal."

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah tuanya, "Kebetulan aku sedang memberi diskon untuk pembeli. Berminat membeli, nak?"

Akashi tampak berpikir tentang tawaran Nenek itu. Bunga ya? sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak perlu membeli bunga." cegah Kuroko sebelum Akashi memiliki niat membeli. Persetan dengan bunga-bunga indah, ia ingin cepat pulang.

Pemuda crimson itu masih memikirkan tawaran itu. Ia tersenyum tipis pada kekasih mungilnya, "Akan kuhadiahkan bunga kepada Tetsuya, karena kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku."

Kuroko menghela nafas pasrah. Cegahannya tidak berhasil menghentikan Akashi. Melalui sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat nenek itu menyeringai. Sepertinya Kuroko kalah dalam permainan wanita tua itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu." katanya pasrah. Akashi pun berjalan ke arah toko yang menjual berbagai macam bunga. Iris heterochrome itu melihat-lihat warna bunga yang cocok untuk Kuroko. Tentunya ia mencari warna babyblue.

Nenek itu menyeringai ketika melihat Akashi menyentuh bunga berwarna putih itu, "Nak, bunga_** (*)krisan**_ sepertinya cocok untuk pemuda itu."

**DEG**

Jantung Kuroko berdegup kencang.

"Oh ya?" Akashi tampak meragukannya.

"Tentu saja bunga _**krisan**_ cocok untuknya. Apa kau tak lihat? warna putihnya sama dengan putih porselen kulitnya." Nenek itu menatap Kuroko dari kejauhan. Ia sengaja menyamakan bunga itu dengan diri si pemuda.

Iris babyblue itu menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tak suka, "A-Akashi-kun!"

Tangan yang berkulit kerut itu menyerahkan bunga krisan pada Akashi, "Makna bunga ini sangat dalam. Sangat cocok untuk ucapan terima kasih."

Mendengar itu membuat Akashi tersenyum, "Baiklah, saya beli ini."

"Baik." Nenek itu membungkus bunga berwarna putih tersebut. Ia benar-benar tersenyum meremehkan pada Kuroko. Ia menang seutuhnya.

Setelah selesai membungkus bunga tersebut, ia memberikannya pada Akashi. Akashi mengambil bunga itu dan membayarnya.

"Terima kasih. Kami permisi dulu." kata Akashi sopan dan meninggalkan nenek itu di tokonya sendiri. Kuroko mengekor dari belakang. Perasaan gelisah berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Nenek itu mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan, "Selamat tinggal~"

Salam perpisahan itu seakan ditujukan hanya untuk Kuroko seorang. Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat tetesan air mata datang dari kelopak babyblue itu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap wanita tua itu. Tetesan air mata kembali mengalir dari iris sewarna langit biru muda yang indah. Air mata dan langit biru muda— kombinasi yang sangat buruk.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum pada nenek tersebut.

Kembali, senyum yang dipaksakan itu kembali datang.

Padahal hujan sudah reda, tetapi mengapa hujan di iris babybluenya tidak bisa reda?

.

.

.

"Ini bunga untuk Tetsuya." Akashi menyerahkan bunga itu sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menyerahkan bunga itu dengan senyuman hangatnya, "Terima kasih sudah menghabiskan waktu denganku."

Kuroko tak bergeming pada bungkusan di depannya. Bunga itu... terlalu menyakitkan untuk diterima.

"Terima kasih." kata Kuroko sambil mengambilnya. Ia tersenyum paksa lagi.

Akashi pun tersenyum. Ia menyuruh Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Kuroko menurut saja.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada suara yang menginstrupsi. Keheningan melanda di dalam mobil itu. Langit yang semakin lama berwarna hitam itu juga menjadi saksi keheningan mereka. Iris babybluenya menatap langit gelap itu. Warna hitam seperti melambangkan penderitaan.

Ah, namanya saja diawali oleh "Kuro", dan Kuro artinya hitam. Pantas saja kemana pun ia pergi, ia akan menderita.

Tapi.. nama itu pemberian ibunya.

Kuroko hanya menyender sambil menatap bungkusan bunga di depannya. Melalui sudut matanya, Akashi dapat melihat Kuroko, "Kau suka?"

Pemuda babyblue itu hanya mengangguk—entahlah anggukan itu dilihat oleh Akashi atau tidak.

"Aku.. menyukainya." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum lagi. Kurasa kau tahu senyum seperti apa yang ditunjukan Kuroko.

Oh Tuhan, haruskah selamanya ia tersenyum disertai 'paksaan'?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akashi-kun, apakah kau tahu makna sebenarnya dari bunga _krisan_?**

**Bunga _krisan_ ditujukan untuk orang meninggal**

**Itu tidak menunjukan ucapan terima kasih sama sekali**

**Jadi kau memberiku ini...**

**Karena aku sudah meninggal, ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

_**(*)Cryshantemum (Krisan)** **putih**_ adalah bunga yang memiliki makna kebenaran dan kejujuran. Tapi di sisi lain, bunga ini tidak sepenuhnya memiliki arti baik. Di Jepang, bunga ini memiliki arti kesedihan. Bunga ini digunakan untuk upacara pemakaman atau orang meninggal—Bisa juga untuk bahan pembullyan. Biasanya fans seorang artis membully dengan memberi bunga Krisan. Bunga ini seperti memiliki arti "Lebih baik kamu mati saja."

.

.

Hola Rikka is here~ :3

Tunggu... tolong turunkan senjata kalian. *ambil nafas panjang*

MAAFKAN RIKKA YANG APDETNYA LAMA BANGEEEEEEEEET! QAQ SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN! /capspls

Rikka habis UTS soalnya... UTS nya seminggu QAQ makanya ngga bisa ol seminggu! QAQ

Rikka memang author payah yang cuma bisa sumimasen... ;3; hiks. Rikka bikin chapter ini dengan font yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Semoga bisa menghibur :"3

Terus Rikka mau nanya nih. Maunya Happy End atau Sad End? kalau Sad End tentunya ada Death!chara...

"Death!chara? Siapa yang bakal mati, Rikka-san? Kuroko kah?"

Tentu saja rahasiaaa~ XDD tapi tergantung

oh ya, terus Rikka tiap apdet chapter, pict di FF ini akan berubah sesuai cerita di chapter itu XD contohnya chap sekarang~ bisa dilihat pict yang berubah di sana (?) Kuroko memegang bunga krisan sambil menangis hiks hiks /plak ;_;

**Silahkan tinggalkan pesan kalian di Review~ review pls? arigatou~ :3**

**Balasan Review~ Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mereview! Rikka senang sekali~ :"3**

1\. **shfly9 - Kim**: Dia hanya memanfaatkan Tetsuya...

2\. **Kapten Pelangi**: Huwaa.. nggapapa kok baru review sekarang~ :3 semoga suka chapter ini ya.

3\. **Flow . L**: Oh iya XD makasih sudah mengingatkan~ semoga suka chapter ini~

4\. **efi. astuti. 1**: Saat ini Rikka belum ada niatan buat masa lalunya nih.. Rikka berpeluang membuat alurnya maju bukan mundur X""D

5\. **Kurotori Rei**: Iya lagunya juga sama sama ward room 305. Seijurou bahagia cuma Tetsuya engga :"D engga tahu maksudnya /digeplak

6\. **S. Hanabi**: Tetsuya itu... Tetsuya itu... AAAAAH (?) :v nanti saja Rikka kasih tahunya.. entar spoiler XD wkwkwk

7\. **Zhang Fei**: Semoga suka chapter ini~

8\. **Keys13th**: Semoga kamu suka chapter ini XD maaf Rikka apdetnya ngga kilat dan ngga sesuai harapanmu :(

9\. **Akashi lina**: Kelahiran anaknya Akakuro sepertinya chapter depan~ hehe :3

10\. **Koyuki Tooki**: maaf ya kalau cerita nya terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti :"( semoga chapter ini lebih mudah dimengerti (?) XD

11\. **The Red Bloody Scissors**: Iya Furihata juga diperiksa sama Midorima. XDD

12\. **Tetsuya Ran**: Terima kasih sudah memfav dan follow :"3 Semoga suka chapter ini~

13\. **purikazu**: Seijurou bahagia karena anaknya ngga cacad~ soalnya waktu sama furihata, anaknya cacad XDD /plak

14\. **misaaaaa**: "Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi Akashi" /apaansih XD Furihata itu manusia. Cuma Tetsuya itu... ah sudahlah :3

15\. **Lala desu**: bener, udah kodratnya Ahomine itu kowaii.. XDD semoga suka chapter ini ya :3

15\. **Saya**: Maaf ya alurnya susah dimengerti :"3 soalnya alurnya Rikka buatnya terlalu cepat.. Akashi dilahirkan secara normal kok. Dulu Aka sama Furi kan udah jadi pasangan kekasih. Furi hamil dan saat bayinya lahir, katanya bayinya cacad. Makanya Akashi ingin anak yang normal bukan anak cacad. Kepribadian Akashi selalu sempurna, kan? Ayahnya sempurna, masa anaknya tidak? XD /rasisnih

16\. **Azuuchi**: wkwkw semoga suka chap ini XD

17\. **KNY14**: maaf apdetnya kelamaan X"D

18\. **Hikari Kyuu**: Rikka bikin yang agak panjang nih ehehe

19\. **Missing Water**: Maaf alurnya kecepatan QwQ semoga chap ini ngga terlalu cepat alurnya (?).

20\. **Kuroi Kanra**: Halo Kuro-san~ iya alurnya kecepatan QwQ pas di re-read juga Rikka merasa kecepatan. maaf kalau bikin bingung QwQ Kuroko memang belum bisa menerima Akashi, tapi suatu saat ia akan menerimanya XDD


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Sei-kun, Sei-kun! Aku sudah tak sabar menantikan kelahiran anak kita!"**_ Bibir tipis itu tersenyum senang,_** "Aku sangat senang begitu Midorima-san mengatakan bahwa aku hamil!"**_

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu mengernyit heran begitu melihat orang yang amat dikenalnya, "Ko-Kouki?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kouki' itu tersenyum lagi, _**"Kalau anak ini lahir, aku harap dia akan sama sepertimu—segalanya sempurna!"**_

Iris heterchrome itu membulat bingung. Apa-apaan pemuda itu? Setahunya, orang itu sudah...

_**"Sei-kun, aku mencintaimu! Mulai sekarang kita akan bahagia bertiga!"**_ Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tak ada henti-hentinya bergumam dengan mimik senang.

Ini aneh.

Orang itu—atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya dulu—sudah mati.

Furihata Kouki, sudah mati.

Akashi—pemuda bersurai **_crimson_** itu— hanya menatap seseorang yang pernah mendapat stempel _**'kekasih'**_ darinya. Kali ini ia dibuat bingung atas kehadiran orang itu. Ia yakin bahwa orang itu sudah mati, sebab ia sendiri yang membunuhnya.

Akashi berusaha tenang, "Bukankah kau sudah..."

**KRAK**

Senyuman pemuda itu kian pudar seiring retakan menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

_**"Tapi Sei-kun tega... kau malah membunuhku."**_

_**"Kau cuma memanfaatkanku."**_

_**"Kau... hanya membuangku."**_

_**"Sampah sepertimu lebih baik mati saja!"**_

"Kou—"

Retakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi—bahkan sudah menghancurkan setengah wajah miliknya. Seiring dirinya hancur, ia tersenyum misterius pada sosok pemuda _**crimson**_ tersebut.

_**"Akashi-kun akan menerima balasan yang setimpal..."**_

Iris _heterochrome_ itu terbelalak, "Apa?!"

_**"Pemuda bermahkota biru muda itu yang akan membalaskan dendamku..."**_

Pemuda biru muda? maksudnya Kuroko Tetsuya?

Retakan di wajah itu semakin membuat sosok Furihata Kouki kian hancur.

_**"Akashi-kun Jangan khawatir...Ya?"**_

_Itulah kata-kata terakhir Furihata sebelum_—

**PRAAAANG**

—dirinya hancur sepenuhnya seperti kaca.

Iris heterochrome itu terkejut begitu pemuda di depannya pecah. Ia yakin sebelumnya wajah Furihata retak kemudian pecah seperti kaca. Sejak kapan manusia bisa pecah? kali ini Akashi tak bisa mencerna kejadian di depannya dengan otak jeniusnya. Mantan kekasihnya, datang dan bergumam tak jelas kemudian pecah? sungguh aneh!

Serpihan kaca itu menghilang dan tergantikan dengan sosok baru.

Iris _babyblue_ itu menatap kosong, "Akashi-kun..."

Kembali, _heterochrome_ itu dibuat terkejut ketika pecahan kaca itu tergantikan oleh sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya—"

**SRET **

Pemuda berkulit porselen itu memberikan sebuah bingkisan kecil. Sebuah bunga disertai bau kain kafan. Tanpa bergumam apapun, pemuda bersurai babyblue itu memberikannya pada Akashi—atau lebih tepatnya, melempar bunga itu.

**"Selamat atas kematiannya, Akashi-kun."**

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Ranbara**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

***Song: in a rainy town, balloons dance with devils (c) Hatsune Miku**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: Mpreg!,alur tidak sesuai,typo dll**

**Rated: T+**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

"Ka... shi...Aka...shi-kun..."

"Tidak-tidak! Lepaskan aku! Pergi kau, Tetsuya!"

"Akashi-kun?" Iris babybluenya mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini?

"Lepaskan aku! Pergi kau!"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Huwaaaaa!"

**SRAT**

Detik itu juga Akashi terbangun dengan ekspresi terkejut. Iris _heterochrome_ itu membulat horror penuh kewaspadaan pada sosok pemuda _babyblue_ di depannya. Ia meraih pistol hitam dibawah bantalnya dan mengarahkannya pada kepala si babyblue.

**CRIK**

Dapat disimpulkan, Akashi menodongkan pistolnya pada Kuroko. Lantas apa reaksi Kuroko? tentu saja ia tak kalah terkejut. Bayangkan saja, kau berusaha membangunkan seseorang dan orang itu langsung menodongkan pistol kearahmu? apa itu bentuk terima kasih?

Bahkan Kuroko yang bestatus sebagai_** 'kekasih**_' Akashi tak pernah tahu kalau Akashi menyimpan pistol di bawah bantal. Ingatkan Kuroko untuk memeriksa seluruh benda yang ada di rumah ini—takut-takut ada bom di rumah mereka.

Bingung dan takut kini bercampur dalam diri si babyblue. Ia berusaha setenang mungkin meskipun dirinya sendiri tak tenang, "Akashi-kun..."

Iris _babyblue_ itu menatap iris _heterochrome_ di hadapannya. Dapat dilihat, jari Akashi sedikit menarik pematik pistol tersebut dengan gemetar. Oh, apa ini akhir hidup Kuroko? ditembak mati oleh Akashi Seijurou saat membangunkannya dari alam mimpi? lucu sekali.

Senyum itu mulai terukir di paras manisnya, "Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tahu, Kuroko tersenyum padanya.

Keringat dingin menyucur deras di seluruh tubuh pemuda crimson. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal tak menentu—seperti habis dicekik sesuatu. Wajah yang penuh kewibawaan itu kini tergantikan wajah ketakutan dan pucat. Kuroko yang melihat keadaan Akashi yang tak beres hanya menatapnya datar. Dapat disimpulkan, Akashi Seijuro terkena mimpi buruk alias _**nightmare**_.

"Akashi-kun baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko yang masih senantiasa berdiri tegap. Ia menghela nafas lega begitu Akashi menurunkan pistolnya, "Wajahmu pucat seperti dikejar sesuatu."

Iris _heterochrome_ itu masih membulat. Ia masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang tak menentu. Kejadian mengerikan itu masih terekam jelas dalam memori otaknnya. Kejadian dimana ia bertemu mantan kekasihnya di alam mimpi.

"T-Tetsuya..." Akashi melirik Kuroko dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut. Ia langsung merengkuh pemuda dihadapannya dengan erat—Membuat Kuroko sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit..." ringisnya di sela-sela pelukan itu.

Sayangnya Akashi menulikan pendengarannya. Ia masih saja memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Kadang Kuroko bingung, Akashi itu adalah pemuda yang sulit ditebak dan dipahami. Kadang ia sadis, tapi bisa juga baik. Sadis seperti kejadian di toko bunga tempo hari, dan baik memeluknya seperti orang kesetanan detik ini.

Menghela nafas karena tidak dilepaskan, Kuroko memilih untuk diam sambil menikmati gumaman tak jelas dari orang yang memeluknya. Iris _babyblue_nya itu terpejam, berusaha menikmati perlakuan Akashi yang cukup memaksa. Melalui sudut matanya, ia melirik Akashi sekilas.

Bibir mungil itu tersenyum, "Kau mimpi buruk, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk kaku. Anggukan itu hanya kecil, tetapi Kuroko masih bisa menjabarkan bahwa jawaban itu adalah 'iya'.

Ah, melihat Akashi yang ketakutan seperti ini membuat Kuroko teringat kenangan dulu. Jujur saja, ia pernah menangis ketika mimpi buruk. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Ibunya sambil menangis. Sungguh, kenangan yang menurutnya manis dan memalukan.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan." kata Kuroko sekenanya. Ia ingin meredakan rasa takut Akashi walau itu hanya sedikit.

Suatu kesalahan Kuroko berkata seperti itu. Kini Akashi memeluknya semakin erat—tak peduli bila Kuroko semakin kesakitan. Kali ini ia menghela nafas. Sejak kapan Akashi jadi penakut dan manja seperti ini? Akashi yang berwibawa tergantikan oleh Akashi yang manja.

"Akashi-kun tak perlu takut." kata Kuroko sambil menatap pemuda yang meringkuk padanya, " Ada aku. Tenang saja."

Entah kerasukan apa, ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Aneh, mengapa Kuroko bisa mengatakan hal sebaik itu ya? padahal ia sendiri tidak begitu peduli tentang keadaan Akashi sekarang.

Apa ia mulai membuka pintu hati untuk Akashi—meskipun terpaksa?

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Iris babyblue itu hanya menatap kepergian Akashi dari bilik pintu kamar mandi itu. Iris _babyblue_ kembali menerawang jauh—berusaha menebak apa yang dimimpikan oleh Akashi hingga ia ketakutan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri yang berasal dari perutnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Iris _babyblue_ itu sedikit terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang.

_**SPLASH**_

Suara air yang mengalir dari keran itu sedikit menyadarkan dirinya dari mimpi yang menyeramkan. Iris _heterochrome_ itu menatap pantulan dirinya yang seperti orang lemahan. Surai yang acak-acakan serta nafas yang tersengal-sengal membuktikan betapa rendahnya martabat pemuda ini. Ia menggretakan giginya kesal, kadang bergumam tidak jelas dengan nada marah.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko di depan pintu itu, "Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat, apa kau tak masalah ditinggal?"

Sungguh, pertanyaan yang kekanak-kanakan dan konyol. Untuk apa seorang Akashi Seijuro takut ditinggal di rumah?

Akashi berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang tercekat. Bukannya menjawab, ia balik bertanya, "K-kau mau kemana, Tetsuya?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya keheningan yang ditangkap oleh telinga Akashi. Entah mengapa kepanikan langsung merasuk dalam pikirannya. Pemuda bersurai _**crimson**_ itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Matanya menatap liar ruangan kamarnya dan tidak mendapat eksistensi dari kekasihnya itu. Apa ia berusaha menghindar dari dirinya? belum lagi, Akashi sama sekali tidak tahu tempat apa yang akan dikunjungi Kuroko.

_**TAP TAP **_

Beralih dari kamar, kakinya mulai melangkah keluar untuk mencari dari ruangan lain. Nihil menjadi jawaban atas usaha Akashi untuk mencari Kuroko. Sial, Kuroko hanya pergi ke suatu tempat, namun mengapa pikirannya terusik dan khawatir?

_**"Pemuda bermahkota biru muda itu yang akan membalaskan dendamku..."**_

Sial, disaat seperti ini, dirinya malah teringat akan ucapan dari mantan kekasihnya yang seenaknya datang dari mimpi. Jangan bilang kalau mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Tunggu, jadi kenyataan? maksudnya... Akashi akan terkena karma? ia akan dikutuk?

Kemana Kuroko pergi? dimana? tempat seperti apa?

Tempat baik atau tempat buruk?

Tempat yang menenangkan atau menegangkan?

Apa dia akan melibatkan dirinya—

Misalnya ke kantor polisi, begitu?

Sial. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.

Banyak pertanyaan yang berhantu, pikiran terburuk juga turut merasuk dalam otaknya. Dengan cepat ia mengganti pakaiannya dan mencari kekasihnya yang pergi tanpa jejak. Wajah angkuh itu tidak menyiratkan kepanikan sedikitpun, tetapi hatinya sudah panik setengah mati.

_**'Polisi? aku ingin mengabarkan sesuatu... ada seseorang yang seharusnya dipenjara tetapi malah kabur melarikan diri'**_

_**'Namanya Akashi Seijurou'**_

_**'Matilah kau Akashi-kun!'**_

_**'Tutuplah matamu untuk selamanya dalam sel besi itu!'**_

_**'Ahahahahhaha!'**_

Entah dari mana bisikan setan itu datang. Bisikan-bisikan itu semakin bergentayangan dalam pikiran Akashi. Bisikan dalam wujud suara Kuroko membuatnya semakin dikerumuni rasa takut. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih seperti sedia kala. Ia tenggelam dalam jurang kemelut takut. Ia... bukan lagi seseorang yang berwibawa. Ia hanya pengecut yang takut bila perbuatannya ketahuan publik.

Pada dasarnya, ia sudah bersikap kejam pada kekasihnya.

"Tetsuya maafkan aku..."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia benar-benar pergi mencari kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Onii-chan**_ pucat sekali. _**Onii-chan**_ kenapa?"

Badan mungil itu tersentak kaget begitu suara tak dikenal menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia melirik mencari sumber suara dan nyatanya hanya seorang gadis cilik sekitar umur 5 tahun menyapanya. Gadis cilik dengan surai biru muda dengan dua iris merah menyala.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Iris babyblue itu mengerjap pelan. Ah, ia lupa bila saat ini ia sedang berada di TK Teikou, "Reiya_**-chan**_ tidak bermain? kulihat teman-temanmu menunggumu."

Gadis yang bernama Reiya itu menggeleng kepalanya, "Tidak mau main sama mereka. Aku mau menemani **_Onii-chan_**."

Melihat tingkah laku gadis cilik itu membuat senyum tipis terulas di paras pucatnya. Saat ini, Kuroko sedang berada di TK Teikou yang tak jauh dengan tempat kuliahannya. Kedatangannya ke tempat anak-anak ini hanya sekedar untuk melepas penat dari keresahan yang ia pendam selama ini. Kuroko menyukai anak-anak, maka tak heran bila anak-anak menjadi obat penenang baginya.

"Reiya_**-chan**_ kenapa tidak bermain? sedang ada masalah?"

Sakit yang dirasakan oleh perutnya kembali datang. Kuroko sedikit meringis sambil mempererat jaket yang menutupi perutnya yang berisi. Beruntung karena dirinya memiliki wajah datar, ia bisa menyembunyikan kesakitan itu dengan topeng andalannya.

Gadis cilik itu hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa curiga akan keadaan Kuroko. Wajahnya yang terkesan ngambek semakin menambah kesan imut pada gadis cilik ini. Melihat itu membuat Kuroko mengacak surai babyblue gadis itu dengan lembut. Reiya adalah anak kecil yang pernah dirawat oleh Kuroko saat ada waktu senggang dalam kerja sambilannya. Saat ia kuliah, Kuroko sudah memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan yang bisa menambah sedikit penghasilannya.

"_**Onii-chan**_, sudah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu denganku. Masih ingat aku, kan?" Reiya mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk disertai senyuman tipis. Iris merah milik Reiya sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Aku sangat merindukan _**Onii-chan**_..."

Dan tanpa menahan rasa rindu lebih dalam, tubuh kecil itu langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Sesekali isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut mungil Reiya. Wajar saja, Reiya merindukan Kuroko setengah mati. Reiya tidak memiliki orang tua dan anak tunggal. Sejak pertemuan Kuroko dengan Reiya, Reiya menganggap Kuroko sebagai kakak laki-lakinya sendiri.

"_**Onii-chan** _ada urusan apa sampai melupakan Reiya? Reiya kesepian..."

_**Anak kecil tidak perlu mengetahui urusan dewasa**_—pikir Kuroko yang merasa iba pada Reiya yang kesepian, "Hm.. urusan keluarga yang berantakan. Maaf aku jarang lagi bekerja di TK Teikou ini. Mungkin aku sudah dipecat diam-diam karena sudah berbulan-bulan tidak datang."

Sial, sakit di perut ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Reiya menggeleng, "_**Onii-chan**_ harus bekerja lagi di TK Teikou.. aku rindu _**Onii-chan**_..."

Ia sangat ingin kembali bekerja di TK kesayangannya. Ia merindukan anak-anak yang ia didik di TK ini. Ia ingin kembali pada masa kuliahnya yang menyenangkan. Ia ingin kembali bertemu dengan teman-teman yang amat dirindukannya.

Tapi apalah daya, semua hanyalah ilusi semata. Semua hanyalah kebohongan dari penderitaan ini.

Iris _babyblue_ itu bertemu dengan iris merah menyala, "Aku juga rindu pada kehidupan awalku—termasuk Reiya-chan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kutuntaskan dulu meski itu memakan waktu bertahun-tahun."

Pelukan itu semakin erat seiring tangan Kuroko ikut membalas. Disela pelukan penuh rindu itu, Reiya merasakan hal aneh yang biasanya tidak dimiliki Kuroko. Gumpalan jaket apa yang menutupi perut _**Onii-chan**_nya?

Gadis mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya. Iris merah menyala itu menatap perut yang ditutupi jaket, "_**Onii-chan**_, akhir-akhir ini banyak makan ya?"

**DEG**

Iris babyblue itu sedikit membulat ketika gadis itu bertanya hal yang selalu membuatnya panik. Reflek, ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan langsung menutupi perutnya semakin dalam.

"_**Onii-chan**_?"

Kuroko menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "E-entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini nafsu makanku meningkat." elaknya sebisa mungkin. Ia harus menyembunyikan masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya, "Ah, _**Onii-chan**_ ada urusan penting nih. Reiya-chan baik-baik ya di TK. Minggu depan, _**Onii-chan**_ akan datang lagi ke sini."

Iris merah itu kembali berkaca-kaca, "_**O-Oni-chan**_ jangan pergi..."

"Maaf aku harus pergi."

"_**Onii-chan**_..."

Kuroko menoleh menatap gadis mungil itu sebelum dirinya benar-benar akan menghilang. Sebelum dirinya pergi, gadis itu sempat bergumam kata yang mampu membuatnya terbelalak kaget. Ucapan itu tidak seharusnya diucapkan untuk anak umur 5 tahun seperti Reiya.

"Reiya-chan? kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya guru yang mengajar di TK Teikou itu pada Reiya.

"Aku bicara sendiri, hehe."

.

.

.

**"Apapun yang terjadi dengan Onii-chan, Onii-chan harus menerima apa adanya. Terima apa adanya saja, karena suatu saat nanti Onii-chan akan terbiasa."**

Dunia ini sangat sulit untuk sekedar dipahami.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam benak si _babyblue_. Kata-kata itu seolah menjadi sihir bagi dirinya untuk mengingatnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa anak kecil yang seharusnya ia nasehati malah dinasehati balik. Ia bingung mengapa anak kecil itu seolah tahu bahwa dirinya tengah diredam masalah terberat dalam hidupnya.

Sudah berbulan-bulan tidak masuk kuliah, sudah berbulan-bulan tidak bekerja di TK Teikou, sudah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu keluarganya... dan parahnya lagi, ini adalah bulan ke sembilan dalam masa kandungannya.

Sebentar lagi, bayi hina itu akan lahir.

Jika tadi pagi Akashi mengalami _**nightmare**_, maka hal yang dialaminya ini jauh mengerikan dari _**nightmare.**_

Selama perjalanan, entah mengapa perutnya semakin sakit. Tak kala tangan mungilnya semakin mempererat gumpalan jaket yang menutupi perutnya yang besar.

_**"Buka mata Onii-chan. Reiya mendukung Onii-chan."**_

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan gadis itu cukup menghantuinya. Gadis cilik itu akan mendukungnya? Ah, anak kecil memang seenaknya. Tahu apa Reiya tentang masalah kehidupannya? tapi yang namanya anak kecil, ia tidak bisa bohong.

"Apa maksud perkataan Reiya..." langkahnya terhenti pada persimpangan jalan sore yang cukup ramai, "Aku harus membuka hati untuk Akashi-kun?"

Iris_ babyblue_ itu menatap lautan manusia yang mulai menyebrang. Ia hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Tak mungkin. Aku tak bisa membuka hati untuk Akashi-kun." Ia kembali berjalan dengan kaki yang iseng bermain batu, "Itu terlalu mustahil..."

"Tetsuya!"

Suara itu cukup mengejutkan Kuroko yang tadi bergumam tentang masalah yang bersangkut pada Akashi. Baru diomongkan, orangnya sudah datang. Panjang umur untukmu Akashi Seijurou.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko berbalik dan menyapa kekasihnya itu dengan wajah datarnya. Tangannya semakin mencengkram gumpalan jaketnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit.

Nafas pemuda _**crimson**_ itu tersengal-sengal, "Tetsuya.. syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu..."

"Eh?" iris _babyblue_ itu bertaut bingung. Ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan itu, "Maksudmu?"

Apa Akashi dari tadi mencarinya? tumben sekali pemuda itu peduli padanya.

_**GREP**_

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, pemuda yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya langsung memeluknya erat. Iris _babyblue_ itu terbelalak kemudian kembali datar. Ia memang terkejut hanya sebentar, tetapi entah kenapa jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Ia sudah biasa dipeluk Akashi, tapi baru kali ini jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Entah mengapa, pelukan Akashi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Maaf, Tetsuya..."

Iris_ babyblue_nya terbelalak begitu kekasihnya mengucapkan kalimat penyesalan. Apa? seorang Akashi Seijurou meminta maaf? kemana harga dirinya yang ia tinggi-tinggikan? apa Akashi berusaha menjadi mahluk rendahan seperti dirinya?

"Maaf kenapa Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tersenyum berusaha menebak maksud permintaan maaf itu. Ah, paling Akashi hanya bersikap manis, "Soal perbua—"

"Ya, soal perbuatanku. Semuanya. Maafkan aku Tetsuya."

Iris babyblue itu dibuat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu? Ia masih mengerjap tak percaya.

Akashi Seijurou, meminta maaf padanya?

Entah mengapa, Kuroko tak suka melihatnya.

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup?" tanya Kuroko dengan raut dingin. Jantung yang tadi berdebar-debar kembali normal seperti biasanya.

Perasaanya semakin gelap. Pintu hatinya semakin terkunci.

Ia sudah terlalu dendam pada Akashi.

Iris _heterochrome_ itu terpejam, "Aku tahu Tetsuya membenciku. Aku tahu seberapa besar dendamu padaku. Aku tahu."

"Lalu?" pemuda manis itu masih bersikap dingin.

"Karenanya aku ingin menebus kesalahanku—tentunya dengan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang kuperbuat." jawab Akashi masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Pelukan itu semakin erat hingga tanpa sadar kuku Akashi menusuk bajunya.

Akashi memang orang aneh. Itulah hal yang bisa dipelajari oleh Kuroko hari ini. Akashi itu memiliki dua kepribadian yang sama-sama sulit ditebak.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan itu—lebih tepatnya Kuroko duluan yang melepasnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah dingin, "Kau Akashi Seijurou?"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Ya."

"Akashi Seijurou? meminta maaf? bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya?" nada itu terkesan mengejek, "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tak membuat lelucon yang mengharuskan kau tertawa."

"Apa maksudmu datang mencariku dan bergumam kata maaf?"

Seiring meningginya nada Kuroko, semakin banyak perhatian orang tertuju pada dua insan yang kian memanas. Akashi tahu, Kuroko saat ini marah besar padanya. Ia tahu Kuroko hanya menutupi semua kebencian itu dengan raut wajah datarnya yang dingin. Bagaimana caranya agar ia meredakan perdebatan ini? Kuroko dan Akashi sedang diujung api pertengkaran.

"Tetsuya..." nada itu terdengar sangat lirih, "Aku... mencintaimu."

Iris _babyblue_ itu terbelalak begitu mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya—Kata-kata yang menafsirkan kasih sayang lewat ucapan.

"Bohong... Kau bohong Akashi-kun." Kuroko sudah meneguhkan keyakinan bahwa Akashi itu hanya mempermainkannya.

Kali ini, giliran dirinya membalas semua kekejaman Akashi.

"Aku tak bohong. Apa dengan melihat mataku, kau masih percaya bahwa aku berbohong?"

Benar juga, mata _heterochrome_ itu penuh keyakinan. Melihat mata yang lirih itu membuat Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Ia kembali teringat pada kata-kata Reiya yang akan mendukungnya.

_**"Buka mata Onii-chan. Reiya mendukung Onii-chan."**_

"Tak bisakah kau membuka pintumu yang tertutup rapat itu?" tanya Akashi dengan nada penyesalan. Kali ini ia tidak bercanda. Kata-kata itu keluar atas lubuk hatinya yang tidak berbohong.

Oh Tuhan, apa ia akan tertipu dengan sifat Akashi yang berbeda? ia tidak mau terjebak dalam pilihan yang sama. Ia tak mau jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Ia harus menjatuhkan, bukan dijatuhkan.

Tapi...

"Akashi-kun..."

Dunia ini sulit dipahami.

Akashi kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Sejak awal _heterochrome_ itu bisa saja menumpahkan kristal bening dari matanya, namun ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan siapapun—termasuk di depan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku menarik kata-kataku saat di taman tempo hari. Aku memiliki anak bersamamau atas dasar cinta. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan ini tidak main-main. Jika kau anggap ini candaan, aku akan meyakinkanmu sampai beratus kali sekalipun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kesalahan yang kuperbuat."

Kata-kata itu belum selesai. Akashi sedikit meraup oksigen untuk menyelesaikan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan Tetsuya yang kacau karena diriku. Aku tak akan lari."

Apa kata-kata itu bisa dipercaya?

_**"Reiya mendukung Onii-chan. **_**Terima apa adanya saja, karena suatu saat nanti Onii-chan akan terbiasa.**_**"**_

Memberi kesempatan sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

Benar kata gadis cilik itu. Suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan terbiasa.

"Akashi-kun mencintaiku?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada dingin. Terkadang ia sedikit mengulas senyum misterius.

Akashi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya pemuda yang biasanya angkuh itu sedang mencegah air mata yang akan turun dari _heterochrome_ itu. Ini kali pertama bagi Kuroko melihat Akashi yang hampir menangis. Untungnya dalam posisi yang masih berpelukan itu, air mata Akashi tidak mengotori baju yang dikenakan oleh Kuroko.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya memaafkanmu." Iris _heterochrome_ itu terbelalak sebelum kata itu berlanjut, "Tapi aku akan memberi kesempatan untukmu, Seijurou."

Kali ini Akashi dibuat kaget dengan pengucapan Kuroko. Ini.. pertama kalinya kekasihnya memanggil namanya dengan benar—memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Belum lagi, Akashi dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Kuroko yang memberinya kesempatan.

"Aku berjanji, Tetsuya. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu." Akashi melepaskan pelukan itu. Dalam hitungan detik, air mata mengalir dari mata keemasan itu.

"Ah.." Akashi terkejut begitu merasakan pipinya basah karena air mata. Ia langsung menyeka air matanya dengan terburu-buru. Cih, baru menyeka satu, yang satunya lagi juga menetes.

"Maaf Tetsuya. Aku tak bisa mencegah tangisanku." Akashi masih bersikeras menghapus air matanya—namun nyatanya air mata itu semakin deras.

Melihat tingkah laku Akashi yang lucu membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Dasar. Kau memang seperti anak-anak, Seijurou-kun."

_**TESS**_

Akashi merasakan tetesan membasahi surai crimson nya. Ia menatap langit yang mulai menghujani mereka dengan ribuan tetes air yang akan turun ke bumi.

"Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini. Sepertinya akan hujan."

"I..kh...i-iya."

_**'Sakit...'**_

"Tetsuya, aku sudah mengurus masalah ini dengan keluargamu."

_**'Kh...s-sakit...'**_

"Mereka bilang—"

_**'Aku tak kuat lagi...'**_

**BRUK!**

Detik itu juga, tubuh yang tengah mengandung itu terjatuh ke jalanan. Insiden itu mengundang mata memandang untuk melihat langsung kejadian itu. Orang yang berlalu lalang menjadi panik melihat Kuroko yang pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Tetsuya?!"

Dan pemandangan itu tak luput dari ekor mata Akashi.

"Tetsuya kau kenapa?!" Akashi langsung mendekati Kuroko yang jatuh. Akashi memeluk Kuroko dalam posisi sedikit berjongkok sedangkan Kuroko sudah sepenuhnya terduduk. Iris _heterochrome_ nya melihat tangan kekasihnya yang mencengkram perutnya.

Dari rintikan beralih menjadi gerimis. Akashi tak peduli bila bajunya akan basah kuyup.

"Eh?"

Bau anyir yang serupa dengan besi menyapa indra penciuman Akashi. Merasa terusik akan bau itu, ia mencari dimana bau itu berasal.

"T-Tetsuya...?"

"Sakit Seijurou-kun.. perutku..seperti mau...kkh..."

Iris _heterochrome_ itu terdiam begitu mengetahui bau itu berasal dari darah Kuroko. Ia melirik celana kekasihnya yang sepenuhnya berwarna merah. Jaket yang digunakan untuk menutupi perutnya sudah ternodai oleh warna merah. Darah itu juga sedikit mengotori celana Akashi tanpa sadar.

"Tetsuya bertahanlah! Aku akan menelepon ambulan!"

"Seiju—"

Dan detik itu, hujan benar-benar mengguyur dua insan yang dilanda kepanikan. Detik itu pula yang dapat dilihat oleh Kuroko hanyalah kegelapan.

.

.

.

**"Hei, anak berambut merah tadi berbicara dengan siapa sih?"**

**"Dia gila ya?"**

**"Kok dia berbicara sendiri seperti orang kepanikan?"**

**"Biarkan saja dia!"**

**"Seram ya berbicara sendiri..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sebuah kota penhujan, para iblis berbisik **

**Ranbara Ranbara Ranbara**

**Tetapi tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya**

**Apa kamu menyadarinya? **

**Kurasa iya karena kau membaca tulisan ini **

**coba lihat di belakangmu...**

**Suara-suara aneh itu, apakah mereka?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

HAPPY AKAKURO DAAAAAAAAAAAAY XDDD

Maaf ya FF nya lama apdet :"3 banyak urusan yang harus Rikka selesaikan hehehe~ *nyengir kuda* tenang aja, urusannya pada ngga penting kok hahaha /plak

Makasih atas review-review kalian ya QwQ maaf untuk sekarang belum bisa bales satu-satu.. :""3

Chapter depan anaknya Akakuro akan lahir~ sedikit pemberitahuan, ini horrornya baru ada begitu mendekati chapter ending.

Saya berencana membuat dua ending. Final ending dan true ending. jadi puncak ending dan ending yang sebenarnya (?) XDD

Mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan, Kuroko tidak lagi menderita. Karena Akashi kembali menjadi oreshi.

Boleh minta usul? kira-kira kalau happy ending, ending seperti apakah? tuliskan usulmu di kotak review ya~

Akhir kata,

**Review pls? Arigatooou :3**

**Thx to:**

**| Lala-chan ssu | purikazu | Bona Nano | Ritsu Syalalalala | Keys13th | Kazuna Yuka | Zhang Fei | Akashi lina | Tetsuya Ran | Shiraishi Itsuka | Anagata Takigawa | akakurofreak | Kurotori Rei | macaroon waffle | Koyuki Tooki | rukanra411 | efi .astuti .1 | IchiTen-ku | misaaaaa | kufufufu-chan | amurei | ree | natsuki | KNY14 | Mizuki Rae Sichi |**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saat itu, aku mendengar semuanya. Aku merasakannya.**_

_**Tubuhku seakan tersengat listrik mati rasa. Sekitar selangkanganku sakit sekali—seolah sebilah pisau bisa saja muncul dari sana.**_

_**Perutku sakit seperti mau pecah. Aku ingin teriak sampai pita suaraku putus.**_

_**Keringat dingin terus mengalir tanpa absen. Diriku seolah di ambang kematian.**_

"Bertahanlah, Tetsuya!"

_**Suara siapa itu? Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.**_

_**Ah, Meski samar, aku bisa melihat beberapa orang dengan balutan seragam perawat beserta seorang pemuda mengelilingiku.**_

"Maaf, tuan. Anda harus menunggu di ruang tunggu. Orang luar tidak diperkenankan masuk."

"T-tapi—"

"Percayakan pada kami. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal kami."

"Ya, Akashi. Aku akan berjuang agar Kuroko bisa selamat, _**nanodayo**_."

"Tapi Shintarou—"

"Dokter Midorima, anda harus cepat."

"Percayakan padaku, Akashi."

"Shintarou!"

_**Apa mereka mencoba membunuhku?**_

_**Tidak. Aku tidak tahu.**_

_**Dari semua wajah yang kulihat, hanya sosok itu yang menampilkan wajah penuh kegelisahan.**_

_**Ia khawatir seolah aku akan menghilang.**_

_**Ya 'kan?**_

_**Seijurou-kun...**_

* * *

**Ranbara**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

***Song: in a rainy town, balloons dance with devils (c) Hatsune Miku**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: Mpreg!,alur tidak sesuai,typo dll**

**Rated: T+**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Dirinya tengah berada di rumah sakit _**Midorima's Hospital.**_ Sejak insiden Kuroko yang ambruk tiba-tiba, Akashi langsung membawa kekasihnya itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Beruntung lokasi mereka tidak begitu jauh dengan rumah sakit temannya yang bernama Midorima Shintarou.

Saat ini Akashi harus menunggu pemeriksaan Kuroko. Entah apa namanya ia tidak mengerti. Dirinya sudah menunggu hampir dua jam lamanya. Ah, jangankan dua jam, sepertinya ia sudah menunggu sangat lama. Midorima tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya sejak tadi, membuat Akashi ingin memeriksanya sendiri.

"M-Maaf tuan. Anda tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan itu."

"Tapi aku harus melihat keadaan Tetsuya!" bukannya mereda, kepanikannya malah memuncak.

"Tuan, Istri anda sedang mengalami masa perjuangan hidup dan mati. Anda tidak boleh menganggunya."

Iris _heterochrome_ yang sempat memancar kegelisahan itu melirik perawat yang terus mencegahnya. Hidup dan mati? tunggu, rasanya ia familiar dengan pepatah itu.

"Kau menentangku?" tanya Akashi dingin, "Kau hanya perawat, tak berhak menentangku."

Kata-kata _**simple**_ yang cukup menyakiti hati—pikir perawat itu. Ia menghela nafas menghadapi pemuda di depannya, "Maaf, tuan. Sekali lagi saya tidak bisa."

Akashi sedikit menggretakan giginya. Kesal rasanya menghadapi orang yang selalu membuat repot. Tetsuya adalah kekasihnya, mengapa ia tidak boleh melihat keadaannya? dasar perawat gila.

"Saya minta maaf bila kelakuan saya tidak disukai oleh anda." ucap perawat itu sambil membungkuk sopan. Tangan tirus itu mengeratkan pegangan buku yang berisikan data kesehatan, mencoba melampiaskan ketakutannya.

Hanya tatapan sinis yang diberikan pada perawat itu, "Ya, karenanya cepat minggir."

"Saya tak bisa." Mata perawat itu membulat ketika Akashi memaksa meraih kenop pintu, "A-Anda bisa dimarahi bila memaksa untuk masuk! Dokter Midorima sudah memperingatimu, kan?!"

Perawat itu langsung menarik lengan Akashi untuk menjauh. Oke, kesabaran Akashi sudah habis. Seandainya ia membawa pisau, pasti ia sudah menguliti perawat brengsek yang terus menghalanginya secara terang-terangan.

"Shintarou tidak berhak memerintahku!"

"Aakh!"

Perbedaan kekuatan cukup membuktikan bahwa pemuda _**crimson**_ itu bisa lolos. Dengan mudah ia menampik lengan perawat itu dan kembali meraih kenop pintu. Perawat itu dibuat tak berdaya olehnya. Jelas saja, wanita hanyalah seengok kapas yang kapanpun bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah. Tak peduli apakah perawat itu terluka karena dirinya, ia langsung memutar kenop pintu itu—

"J-jangan tuan! Istri anda sedang melahirkan!"

—Dan tangannya langsung terhenti begitu mendengar peringatan itu.

.

.

.

Jari berbalut sarung tangan putih itu mulai mengambil jarum dan benang—bersiap menjahit perut sang pasien setelah selesai melakukan proses kelahiran _**sesar**_. Perawat itu memberi ruang untuk Midorima agar bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan leluasa. Berhubung ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang terlebih seseorang yang berarti untuk Akashi Seijurou.

Perawat itu mendekat ke arah pasien, bermaksud menambah obat bius agar rasa sakit tidak terlalu terasa. Saat dirinya mendekat, ia merasakan ada hal aneh. Kemana perginya deru nafas yang tak pernah absen pada diri pemuda manis itu?

"Dokter Midorima, berapa takaran obat bius yang sebelumnya kau berikan?"

Midorima menoleh, "Sesuai aturan_** nanodayo**_."

Mata itu mulai mengernyit heran, "Apa kau memberi obat bius dengan suntikan yang sama?"

"Tidak _**nanodayo**_. Aku memberinya obat bius dengan suntikan berbeda. Suntikan hanya boleh digunakan sekali, 'kan?"

Kali ini si perawat terdiam.

"O-oh ya?" sang perawat merasa ketakutan sekarang. Pergerakan aneh sang perawat tertangkap dalam iris sewarna daun itu.

Midorima meletakan jarum dan benangnya. Rasa curiga dan penasaran mulai merengsek masuk dalam pikirannya.

"Ta-tak mungkin..."

"Ada apa?" Midorima mencoba menginstrupsi. Berusaha tenang dalam menanggapi berbagai apapun dalam hal kedokteran.

"Dia..." mulut sang perawat mulai tercekat—Tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mata itu masih terpaku pada sosok pasien yang tak bergeming itu.

"Dia?" Midorima mengikuti arah pandang si perawat, "Kuroko kenapa—"

Seketika itu juga iris hijau miliknya langsung membulat.

.

.

.

.

"M-melahirkan?" Akashi mengerjap matanya tak percaya. Kali ini ia menatap perawat di depannya penuh kebingungan, "Tetsuya melahirkan?"

Perawat yang sebelumnya sempat ditampik Akashi hanya mengangguk. Ia masih mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini mata merah emas itu menatap penuh selidik, "Tetsuya baru akan melahirkan 2 minggu lagi."

Kembali anggukan yang didapat Akashi. Ucapan singkat juga turut menyertai, "Saya tak bercanda. Yang namanya melahirkan tidak tergantung hitungan waktu. Saat ini istri anda sedang melahirkan dalam keadaan _**sesar**_."

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Akashi memicing matanya tajam. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Sekitar dua jam lagi, karena setelah proses melahirkan, istri anda akan beristirahat dalam ruang bersalin."

.

.

.

"D-dokter Midorima, A-apa dia..." perawat yang berada di ruang persalinan itu mulai menunjukan raut ketakutan begitu layar yang menunjukan grafik pernapasan hanya menunjukan garis memanjang. Baik kapasitas total, udara residu dan sebagainya hanya menunjukan garis memanjang.

Dan suara layar itu pun berbunyi seperti sambungan telepon yang putus.

Perawat itu menatap ngeri pada 'pasien' yang terbaring tak bergeming dalam keadaan perut yang masih terpotong. Midorima turut melihat layar itu. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri begitu melihat grafik yang amat dibencinya. Ia benci melihat grafik yang bergerak lurus dan bukan _**zig zag**_.

Tangan perawat itu gemetar melihat keadaan yang tersaji di depan mata. Ugh, rasanya ia mulai mual.

"Aku akan memeriksa denyut nadinya, _**nanodayo**_."

Dengan hati-hati, ia mendekatkan diri dan meraih pergelangan tangan si pasien. Jemarinya mulai mencari dan mengecek denyut nadi yang seharusnya masih ada. Ya, seharusnya masih ada—tidak! harus ada!

"..."

Sayangnya kenyataan tak akan sesuai dengan harapan.

"A-ambilkan kain kafan. Dia sudah... tidak terselamatkan." Midorima membalikan badannya dari 'pemandangan' yang mengenaskan itu.

"B-baik."

Perawat itu menuruti permintaan dari sang dokter—Midorima Shintarou. Dengan gemetar ia menyerahkan kain pembungkus jenazah itu pada Midorima. Kali ini giliran Midorima yang gemetar. Tangannya akan membungkus mayat di hadapannya.

Sungguh, pekerjaan menutup jenazah dengan kain kafan bukanlah pekerjaan favorit sang dokter. Ini terlau mengerikan.

"K-Kuroko... maafkan aku _**nanodayo**_." Midorima kembali menelan ludah untuk kalimat selanjutnya, "M-maaf aku tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Sial, disaat begini, kenangan dirinya dengan pemuda babyblue ini mulai terekam ulang dalam memori otaknya. Meski waktu SMP dirinya tidak begitu akrab dengan Kuroko, ia masih terjalin komunikasi yang cukup bersahabat dengan pemuda manis itu.

Namun yang namanya 'kematian', 'kain kafan' dan 'jenazah', semua hanya angin sendu yang tak akan pernah kembali.

Proses kelahiran bayi yang dilakukan Kuroko ada _**sesar**_. Sayangnya nyawa pemuda manis itu tak terselamatkan karena mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah.

**SRAT**

Kain putih itu sudah sepenuhnya menutup seluruh tubuh si pasien. Iris sewarna daun itu mulai menatap nanar pada sosok dibalik kain putih itu. Rasa bersalah mulai bergelut dalam pikirannya. Ketenangan yang selalu ada dalam dirinya mulai tergantikan dengan rasa bersalah. Ia sedikit menjambak surai hijaunya sebagai pelampiasan kegagalan.

"Kh... Kuroko..." Ia melirih bagai tikus yang tercekik.

Ia memang terpukul akan kematian sahabatnya, tetapi ia lebih terpukul pada masalah selanjutnya.

Masalahnya adalah—

"Tenangkan dirimu, Dokter Midorima."

—Bagaimana ia mengatakan hal ini pada Akashi?

Sialnya, sebelum tragedi ini terjadi, Midorima sempat menyuruh Akashi untuk mempercayainya.

"Dokter Midorima," perawat itu menepuk bahu sang dokter—berusaha menghibur meski dirinya sendiri tak bisa, "Aku tahu rasa bersalahmu. Mungkin Tuhan berkehendak lain."

Midorima hanya mengangguk kaku. Ini kali pertama dirinya gagal menyelamatkan nyawa manusia—terlebih nyawa sahabatnya semasa SMP dulu. Ini kegagalan pertamanya dalam dunia kedokteran. Jujur saja, ini sangat menyesakan dan menyakitkan. Kita yang gagal menyelamatkan nyawa pasien, secara tak langsung seperti membunuhnya.

Dan itu dirasakan oleh Midorima sendiri.

"Bagaimana caranya kita mengatakan hal ini pada Tuan Akashi?" perawat itu mulai menitikan air mata tanpa sepengetahuan sang dokter, "Bagaimana bila keluarga besar Akashi akan menuntut rumah sakit ini?"

Sial. Meski pikiran perawat itu cukup konyol, tetapi lawan yang dihadapinya adalah Akashi Seijurou. Tiada yang mustahil bila itu dilakukan oleh pemuda yang namanya tersohor. Kalau perlu lebih konyol lagi, mungkin Akashi akan membunuh Midorima karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Kuroko.

"Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih, _**nanodayo**_." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun, "Sepertinya aku harus menanggung hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan oleh keluarga Akashi."

Perawat itu mengerjap matanya berkali-kali, "E-Eh?"

"Mungkin Akashi akan membuatku miskin melarat, atau kemungkinan terburuk ia akan membunuhku." ucap pemuda bersurai hijau itu penuh penekanan. Keyakinan penuh tercetak jelas dalam air mukanya.

Perawat itu tak bisa membedung air matanya lagi. Kini pertahanannya sudah tumpah diarusi rasa bersalah. Ia memilih tidak menanggapi pernyataan yang dilontarkan dokter itu. Sambil berusaha menghapus air mata, perawat itu berjalan menuju sisi ranjang yang disana terdapat mahluk mungil berlumuran darah.

Bayi itu masih tenang seperti biasa. Tidak menangis.

Air mata semakin membanjiri wajah tirus si perawat. Tak peduli bila _**make up**_ yang dikenakannya akan luntur karena terlalu mengeluarkan banyak cairan asin.

"Setidaknya bayi ini selamat." Perawat itu bergumam lirih. Ia mengambil handuk yang masih bersih itu dan mengusap kepala bayi itu pelan—Membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang masih menempel di wajah mungil itu. Meski 'Ibunya' tidak selamat, setidaknya anaknya masih selamat.

Wajah bayi itu lebih bersih sekarang. Tidak lagi kotor berlumuran darah seperti sebelumnya. Perawat itu menatap wajah damai sang bayi tanpa mengalihkan barang semili pun. Sekilas bayi itu tersenyum, membuat si perawat sedikit terkejut dan memanggil Midorima untuk mendekat ke arah bayi itu.

"Dokter Midorima, coba kau lihat wajah bayi ini." perawat itu tersenyum lirih. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi, "Dia.. tersenyum tipis."

Iris hijau itu mengamati tiap lekuk mimik si bayi. Benar, bayi itu tersenyum—membuat Midorima ikut tersenyum tipis karenanya. Bayi itu sangat tenang.

Tunggu, sangat tenang?

Iris hijau itu membulat seketika tanpa alasan. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari bayi itu.

_**'Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting** _nanodayo_**'**_

Midorima memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pening karena mengingat sesuatu. Apa ya? rasanya itu penting sekali!

"...Dokter Midorima."

Yang merasa terpanggil hanya menoleh, "Hm?"

"Rasanya ada yang ganjal dengan bayi ini..." perawat itu meletakan jari dibawah dagu.

_**'Oh, dia juga menyadarinya.'**_

"Ya." gumamnya singkat. Midorima kembali menatap bayi tak berdosa itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Bayi itu tersenyum dengan tenang.

Dengan tenang.

Dengan...

tenang.

"!?"

Baik Midorima atau pun perawat itu, mereka sama-sama menemukan sesutu yang ganjal.

"A-Apakah... bayi itu sudah menangis?" tanya Midorima dengan raut sulit terbaca.

Perawat itu sedikit gemetar, "Dia.. dia belum menangis! Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun sejak bayi ini lahir!"

"J-jangan-jangan..." Kali ini Midorima yang gemetar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil obat yang memiliki kadar kemasaman tinggi, "Cepat buat dia menangis bagaimanapun caranya!"

Perawat itu langsung membuka mulut si bayi dan meneteskan obat masam. Biasanya, bayi yang belum menangis saat lahir akan diteteskan obat itu. Obat itu memberi rangsang masam pada lidah si bayi dan si bayi akan menangis karena sensasi aneh pada indra pengecapnya. Itu berlaku bagi semua bayi yang lahir tetapi belum menangis.

Anehnya, bayi yang satu ini meskipun sudah diberi obat masam, ia tidak menangis. Berharap bayi itu menangis, nyatanya hanya keheningan yang didapat.

"Bayi ini tidak menangis..." Perawat itu mematung, "Jangan-jangan dia...bisu?"

"..."

Bila bayi tidak mengeluarkan tangisan pertama saat lahir, artinya...

Bayi tersebut tidak bisa berbicara.

Atau bahasa kasarnya, bayi itu _**cacat**_.

"Sial..." Midorima menggretakan gigi penuh kekesalan. Mengapa kesialan selalu datang bertubi-tubi?

Midorima mengusap wajahnya kasar. Keringat dingin tak berminat untuk berhenti mengalir dari pelipis. Setelah tak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Kuroko, Apa kali ini perhitungannya meleset?

"T-tidak.. bagaimana caranya memberitahu hal ini pada tuan Akashi?" perawat itu kembali tersedu. Entah kali berapa dia menangis terus—membuat Midorima juga ingin menangis. Ah, dia tak akan menangis seperti perempuan, maksudnya langsung mengapresiasi rasa sedih secara terang-terangan. Paling-paling ia hanya menangis dalam hati.

Midorima menghela nafas. Ini memang tanggung jawab sebagai dokter. Ia harus bersikap profesional.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Akashi. Semua keadaan ini ada tanggunganku." ucapnya dengan keyakinan. Ia mulai membereskan perlengkapannya dan membersihkannya satu per satu dengan sapu tangan.

Perawat itu terbelalak, "T-tapi—"

"Tak apa. Ini memang kewajibanku sebagai dokter." Iris hijau itu terpejam sejenak, "Kau tak perlu menanggung masalah ini."

Yah, sepertinya ia memang harus menanggung semua beban ini sendirian.

"A-anda yakin? bagaimana kalau nasib buruk akan menimpa anda? anda tak takut?" tak bermaksud menakuti, hanya saja keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang menakutkan.

Midorima hanya menghela nafas. Jujur saja, ia juga khawatir. "Akashi pasti mengerti _**nanodayo**_. Bila dia tidak mengerti, aku siap mengorbankan nyawa kalau-kalau aku dijadikan daging panggang di rumah mereka."

Ini memang kewajiban dokter, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Tapi... aku juga sedikit takut, _**nanodayo**_."

.—.—.

Kabar bahwa kematian Kuroko menyebar luas hampir penjuru rumah sakit _**Midorima's Hospital**_. Tak butuh waktu lama agar berita itu tersambung dari mulut ke mulut. Semua diminta untuk tutup mulut atas insiden ini agar Akashi tidak mengetahui kenyataan mengerikan yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Mereka belum membulatkan tekad untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Akashi—atau lebih tepatnya, Midorima sendiri belum siap.

Sepintar-pintarnya bangkai disembunyikan, baunya tetap akan tercium. Mungkin pepatah itu yang bisa dipegang Akashi begitu merasakan keanehan di rumah sakit ini.

"Maaf, apa anda tahu pasien yang bernama Kuro—"

"...Maaf tuan, saya ada urusan dengan pasien lain. Saya permisi."

Lagi-lagi Akashi diabaikan. Ini sudah ke 14 kalinya ia diabaikan oleh berbagai macam dokter ataupun perawat perihal keadaan Kuroko.

Lorong rumah sakit keluarga Midorima tampak sepi. Jam menunjukan pukul 20:05—waktu yang biasa Akashi gunakan di rumah kesayangannya bersama Kuroko. Padahal Pemuda _**crimson**_ ini sudah bertekad untuk mengubah sikapnya yang egois, tetapi mengapa terjadi insiden begini? Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Akashi tidak mendapat kabar apapun tentang Kuroko sampai saat ini, jawabannya mudah saja. Semua perawat tampak pasif padanya. Akashi yakin sekali, perawat-perawat itu—ah tidak— semua orang di rumah sakit ini pasif padanya.

Apa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Akashi mulai menatap tajam tiap orang yang berlalu di lorong rumah sakit itu. Iris _heterochrome_ nya mengintai bagai _**gladiator**_ yang akan membunuh monster. Ia harus menyelidiki rumah sakit ini. Ada yang aneh dengan seluk beluk mereka semua.

Apa yang terjadi? kemana perginya pemuda _**babyblue**_ itu? bahkan sekedar menanyakan kamar persalinan Kuroko, para perawat selalu memberi alasan 'Pasien belum bisa dibesuk.' atau alasan kerja mereka. Semuanya tampak mencurigakan.

Pemuda _**crimson**_ itu menekan tombol lift, niatnya menuju lantai dasar. Pintu lift itu terbuka, dengan tenang Akashi berjalan ke dalam. Jarinya menekan tombol bergambar **'lift tertutup'** dan menekan tomblo nomor 1. Detik itu pula pintu lift perlahan mulai tertutup.

"H-huwaa! Maaf jangan ditutup dulu!" cegah perawat bersurai _**blonde**_ begitu mendapati pintu lift mulai melenyapkan sosok Akashi. Dengan malas, Akashi kembali membuka pintu lift tersebut.

_**'Dasar perawat lalai. Kenapa tidak menggunakan lift lain?'**_ batin Akashi menggerutu.

Keduanya sudah berada di dalam lift. Baik perawat maupun Akashi, keduanya menekan tombol lift secara bersamaan. Mereka hanya berbeda beberapa senti saat menekan tombol. Akashi menekan tombol nomor 1, dan perawat itu menekan tombol nomor 0.

Iris _heterochrome_ itu menatap bingung jari perawat yang menekan tombol nomor 0. Ada urusan apa perawat itu ke lantai nomor 0? memangnya ada? setahunya, lantai dasar itu hanya lantai 1.

Lift itu mulai bergerak, membawa mereka pada tujuan yang diinginkan. Mata merah emas itu masih memenjara sosok perawat disampingnya. Sayangnya perawat itu masih mengacuhkan Akashi karena dirinya masih terpaku pada kertas-kertas yang ia bawa. _**Baju yang dikenakan perawat itu seperti masih baru. Ah, apa ia perawat baru di rumah sakit ini?**_ batin Akashi bertanya.

**ZRRRT**

Iris _heterochrome_ itu menatap angka lift yang menunjukan lantai 0. Ah, ternyata saat menekan tombol lift, dirinya kalah cepat dengan perawat _**blonde**_ itu. Lift membawa mereka pada lantai 0 terlebih dahulu, sontak perawat itu langsung keluar dari lift. Akashi mengamati lantai tempat tujuan perawat itu. Lantai bernomor 0 itu seperti lantai kutukan saja. Gelap disana-sini, lantai yang kusam tak terawat, terlebih hanya ada satu penerangan di lantai itu. Penerangannya pun hanya remang-remang.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke sana?" tanya Akashi saat perawat itu meninggalkan lift. Sayangnya perawat itu tidak mendengarnya. Sial, ia diabaikan lagi.

"Hei—" Kesal diabaikan, Akashi pun turut keluar dari lift. Ia melangkah mengejar perawat yang mencurigakan itu.

Langkah perawat itu bergema dalam lorong sepi nan gelap, memberi kesan misterius. _**High heels**_ yang dikenakannya menimbulkan suara yang mencolok ketika bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan lantai. Pemuda _**crimson**_ itu mulai penasaran kemana langkah perawat itu pergi. Diam-diam, ia mengikuti perawat itu seperti _**stalker**_.

**KREK**

Pintu terbuka dan perawat itu masuk ke dalam. Akashi kembali mengikutinya diam-diam. Pintu yang dimasuki perawat itu juga sama kusamnya dengan lantai yang ia injaki. Cih, ia benci sekali lantai 0.

"...Eh?"

Mata Akashi terpaku pada tulisan di ruangan itu. Pintu yang dimasuki perawat _**blonde**_ itu bertuliskan "Kamar Mayat". Astaga, bodohnya ia mengikuti perawat itu sampai ke ruangan laknat ini. Bukannya dia takut pada 'Kamar Mayat', hanya saja untuk apa ia ke ruangan itu? apa ia ada urusan dengan mayat?

Tapi yang lebih penting, memangnya di rumah sakit ini ada orang meninggal?

**KREK**

"!?"

Akashi nyaris melompat kaget begitu perawat _**blonde**_ itu kembali keluar dari ruangan yang disebut 'Kamar Mayat' tersebut. Beruntung karena cahaya yang ada hanya remang-remang, sosok Akashi tidak diketahui oleh perawat itu. Kini dirinya dibuat penasaran pada ruangan di dalam. Iseng, Akashi diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar mayat itu. Ya, katakanlah Akashi gila karena dirinya penasaran pada kamar mayat.

Iris _heterochrome_ itu melihat ke sana-kemari. Banyak sekali bungkusan kain kafan yang menggulung puluhan mayat. Setahunya, rumah sakit Midorima itu jarang sekali mengalami insiden kematian. Oh, tak disangka banyak sekali mayat yang di simpan.

"Apa tidak busuk bila mereka bertumpuk-tumpuk begitu? menjijikan." gumam Akashi dengan raut jijik. Meski ruangan itu tidak bau karena sebagian mayat sudah diberi _**formalin**_, tetap saja Akashi merasa jijik.

Akashi melangkah semakin ke dalam. Saat melangkah, ia merasakan ada bau busuk yang tidak mengenakan. Merasa indra penciumannya menangkap bau busuk, ia langsung menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya. Ia melirik ke kanan, dan mendapati kain kafan paling berbeda diantara lainnya. Hanya kain kafan itu yang berlumuran darah— Dan Akashi yakin bau busuk itu berasal dari sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda _**crimson**_ ini langsung mendekat pada mayat itu. Iris heterochrome menatap lekat-lekat kain kafan yang paling berbeda itu. Apa ini mayat baru?

"Shintarou kejam juga. Masa mayat seperti ini kau biarkan." Akashi menghela nafas pada temannya yang ber-**megane** itu. Ya sudahlah, itu bukan urusannya.

Ia kembali menghela nafas, "Kasihan sekali ma—"

Kata-kata itu akan selesai kalau saja Akashi tidak melihat surai _**babyblue**_ yang menyembul dibalik kain kafan itu.

"...E-eh?" Akashi tercekat begitu melihat surai _**babyblue**_ yang hampir mirip dengan surai kekasihnya. Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?

Detak jantung Akashi mulai tak beraturan. Keringat diingin perlahan-lahan mengalir dari pelipis.

"A-Ahaha tak mungkin." Akashi tertawa menghibur diri. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga ketakutan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia meraih kain kafan itu dan sedikit membukannya.

"?!"

Dan ia menelan ludah begitu melihat wajah dibalik balutan kain kafan itu.

"T-Tetsuya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Tenang aja, ini bakal Happy end kok. *senyum misterius* s-serius ini happy end percayalah QwQ /ngga

Akhirnya bisa apdet~ QwQ setelah berminggu2 komputer rusak QAQ ini aja ngetiknya ngebut mumpung libur UN hahaha XD

btw yg lagi UN semangat ya ( '-')/ semoga dapet hasil yang bagus~

**Review pls? Arigatoooou XD**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mereview~**

balasan review:

**1\. Tetsuya Ran:** Wah maaf ya di chapter ini malah ada... QwQ eh, tapi tenang aja ini Happy End kok hahahaha /digaruk/ soal FF ini tamatnya kapan aku juga ngga tahu.. seiring ide muncul, maka FF ini tamatnya... yah... entahlah. /dilempar XD

**2\. Kuhaku:** Iya nanti ada dua ending. Final ending dan true ending ehheehe XD Tenang saja, mereka akan tinggal bareng meski Tetsuya sudah... ah yang penting mereka tinggal bareng kan?

**3\. Flow . L:** Akashi akan kembali menjadi bokushi ketika chapter true ending XD

**4\. Akashi lina:** Mereka akan bersatu meski persalinan itu tidak lancar :)

**5\. KNY14:** Hehehe makasih udah penasaran (?) semoga chap ini memuaskan~

**6\. macaroon waffle:** Kuroko memang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis kan? hehehe. Ranbara tidak memiliki arti apapun. Dalam lagu Hatsune miku, Ranbara artinya tetap Ranbara XD

**7\. Lala-chan ssu:** Hmm... siapa sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya? saat kamu membaca chapter ini, apa sudah terbayang kejadian selanjutnya? XD

**8\. YuuRein:** Kuroko memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis kan? namun khusus chapter ini, hawa keberadaan Kuroko bukan tipis lagi.. kelewat** 'tipis'** malah...

**9\. Zhang Fei:** Semoga chapter ini memuaskan~

**10\. kay .kei . key. sky:** Wakakkaka XDDD ayo ayo di baca chapter ini~

**11\. hanya tamu lagi:** Saran endingmu mirip pikiranku... kamu cenayang? *bergidik* /dilempar XDDD

**12\. amurei:** Kuroko udah mati belum yah? begitu baca chapter ini, apa Kuroko sudah mati? XDD Dibilang baik sih tidak ya.. menurutmu bayi Kuroko baik-baik saja? kayaknya baik-baik saja yah XD *senyum innocent* /dilempar

**13\. ichi Ten-ku:** Waah XD semoga senang dengan chapter ini~

**14\. L:** Mereka akan tinggal bersama kok~ XD

**15\. ree:** Yup, pada bingung tentang scene Reiya dan Kuroko. Sebelumnya maaf kalau sulit dimengerti. Saya berencana membuat dua ending hehe~ sedih atau senangnya ending tergantung bagaimana cara pembaca memandangnya XDD

**16\. rukanra411:** Idemu boleh juga~ RIkka bermaksud membuat dua ending sih. Nanti kalau bisa, idemu akan Rikka pakai~ XDD

**17\. ree:** Oke deh~ terima kasih sudah menunggunya XD semoga chapter ini memberi hint untuk ending nanti~

**18\. nat04otakufo:** Makasih atas sarannya~ saya berencana membuat dua ending :3 kalau ada waktu, mungkin idemu bagus juga untuk dipakai.

**19\. Akashi Yukari:** Waah.. kamu yandere kah? suka sad ending hehe /ditamfar :v semoga chapter ini bisa membuatmu senang~ XD

**20\. Akari Kareina:** Apa yaaa? XDD

**21\. Guest:** Siaaap~

**22\. Tooru Inazumi:** happy ending kok QwQ tenang saja~ /seketikadilempar

**23\. Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo:** Setelah baca chapter ini, apa bisa menjawab sebagian rasa penasaranmu?

**24\. Kurumi:** Menurutmu~ ? *smrik*

Terima kasih atas tanggapan kalian di kotak review! Isinya gokil-gokil semua~ #azek XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	6. Chapter 6

"...E-eh?" Akashi tercekat begitu melihat surai _babyblue_ yang hampir mirip dengan surai kekasihnya. Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?

Detak jantung Akashi mulai tak beraturan. Keringat diingin perlahan-lahan mengalir dari pelipis.

"A-Ahaha tak mungkin." Akashi tertawa menghibur diri. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga ketakutan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia meraih kain kafan itu dan sedikit membukannya.

"?!"

Dan ia menelan ludah begitu melihat wajah dibalik balutan kain kafan itu.

"T-Tetsuya?"

* * *

**Ranbara**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

***Song: in a rainy town, balloons dance with devils (c) Hatsune Miku**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: Mpreg!,alur tidak sesuai,typo dll**

**Rated: T+**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi yang dihadapinya. Otak jenius yang selalu menolongnya kini sirna bagai angin. Pikirannya kacau seperti anak bebek yang kehilangan arah induknya. Sungguh, jika ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia tak akan pernah mau mengikuti niat bodohnya untuk sampai ke ruangan ini.

"Tetsuya..."

Untuk kedua kalinya nama pemuda manis itu terucap. Bibir Akashi tampak bergetar meski samar, tentunya ia berusaha menahan rasa panik. Tidak. Ia bukanlah tipikal orang panik seperti Kise Ryouta—teman masa SMP nya dulu. Namun ia tahu, sejauh apapun ia berusaha menahan rasa panik, tetap saja ia tidak tenang melihat surai _babyblue_ yang amat dikenalnya.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur—mungkin Akashi perlu belajar dari perumpamaan itu. Ia sudah terlanjut melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tidak dilihat. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Ia tahu, ia dilanda kepanikan yang tak tertolong lagi, di ujung tanduk.

Sudah lima menit lebih ia membiarkan dirinya berdiri layaknya patung bisu. Begitu sadar bahwa dirinya hanya terdiam, Akashi menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Ia harus berpikir positif, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa menolong Akashi.

_**'Apa yang dilakukan Shintarou? Apa dia membunuh...'**_

Tidak. Akashi menepis jauh-jauh pikiran paling terburuk dan ternegatif dalam hidupnya. Ia tetap harus berpikir positif, sampai ia berniat untuk mengetahui kebenarannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tangan berbalut jaket itu mulai bergerak menuju kain yang menutupi surai biru muda itu. Akashi sudah memutuskan untuk melihat 'siapa' pemuda yang terbaring dibalik kain putih ini.

Ia harus melihatnya sendiri, meskipun itu adalah hal paling buruk yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

Tangan itu mencengkram kain yang membalut 'mayat' itu. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi. Jantungnya berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat. Ia seperti dikejar-kejar layaknya orang kesetanan. Ia harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk jika—

"Seijurou-kun?"

—Tetsuya benar-benar dibunuh.

Iris _babyblue _itu bersua langsung dengan_ heterochrome _di hadapannya. Setelah dibuat panik, kini Akashi dibuat terkejut sekaligus bingung. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba kekasihnya memanggilnya, dan bingung mengapa kekasihnya bisa menemukan dirinya yang terdiam di ruang mayat.

"T-Tetsuya?" iris beda warna itu melebar ketika pemuda manis itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Kepala itu sedikit miring seperti orang kebingungan, "Seijurou-kun kenapa?"

Tunggu, jika di sana adalah Tetsuya, maka—

—Siapa manusia yang ada di sini?

"Seijurou-kun?" Panggil Kuroko sekali lagi. Ya, pemuda yang sejak tadi memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecilnya itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Iris merah keemasan itu melihat Kuroko dan tangannya secara bergantiannya. Tangan kanan yang mencengkram kain itu belum ia singkap sama sekali. Dengan kata lain, ia belum mengetahui siapa sosok dibalik kain putih ini. Akashi kembali menghela nafas, dan itu sedikit membingungkan Kuroko.

"Seijurou-kun kenapa sih?" tanya Kuroko untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau lelah?"

"Tidak." Akashi masih menatap Kuroko dengan lekat. Sosok dihadapannya tidak palsu. Ini benar Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi beralih menatap mayat yang belum diketahui identitasnya itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, ia masih berbicara, "Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

Kuroko mengikuti arah mata Akashi, "Kata perawat."

"Perawat bersurai _**blonde**_?"

"Entahlah."

Pemuda _crimson_ itu tak mengubris lebih jauh. Ia masih menatap iris warna langit itu, "Apa kau tahu mayat ini?" tanyanya to the point.

Iris _babyblue_ itu hanya melirik sekilas, "E-eh? A-aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu apa ka—"

"Ah, Seijurou-kun lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain saja. Di s-sini tidak menyenangkan."

Gerakan Tetsuya sedikit mencurigakan, itulah pemikiran Akashi saat ini. Mengapa sejak Akashi menanyakan identitas mayat ini Kuroko malah berbicara kaku seperti itu?

"Ruangan ini akan didatangi Midorima-kun." lanjut Kuroko lagi. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis, "Kurasa tindakan kita mengobrol di tempat ini akan menganggu Midorima-kun."

_**'Ah benar juga. Shintarou juga memiliki tugas mendata jumlah kematian.'**_ Akashi terlalu sering ke rumah sakit ini, maka tak heran bila ia hapal benar semua jadwal kerja Midorima. Bahkan ia hampir mengenal semua dokter dan perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

**CKREK**

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok dokter bersurai hijau yang merupakan ciri khas Midorima. Akashi dan Kuroko beralih bersamaan ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Iris daun milik Midorima bersua sekaligus dengan _heterochorme_ dan _babyblue_. Terkejut. Itulah reaksi yang tercermin langsung dalam wajah dokter muda itu.

"Akashi?" Midorima mempertahankan muka tenangnya meskipun hatinya sudah panik setengah mati. Eksistensi orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya justru ada di hadapannya.

Ia sangat terkejut melihat tangan Akashi yang mencengkram kain kafan yang paling berbeda itu, "Kenapa kau—"

"Baik-baik. Aku akan keluar, Shintarou." Akashi melepas cengkraman tangannya dari kain putih yang menyembunyikan mayat misterius itu. Kakinya melangkah melewati Midorima yang masih mematung. Iris _**heterochrome**_ itu melirik ke arah Kuroko, "Ayo Tetsuya. Kita cari tempat yang lain."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Ya."

Midorima sangat terkejut begitu Akashi berkata 'Tetsuya' entah pada siapa. Kepada siapa Akashi berbicara seperti itu? kepada dirinya? mustahil. Ia adalah Midorima Shintarou, bukan Midorima Tetsuya. Lagipula bukankah Kuroko itu—

—Sudah mati?

"Akashi?" Midorima membalikan badannya sebelum sosok Akashi lenyap di balik pintu kamar mayat tersebut. Langkah pemuda _**crimson**_ itu terhenti. Ia menatap Midorima yang memasang ekspresi terkejut—dan menurutnya itu sangat bukan Midorima sekali.

"Apa?" Tatapan itu semakin dingin seiring matanya beralih dari Midorima, "Jangan membuang waktuku. Aku tak menyuruhmu menjadi patung gratisan di depanku."

Midorima sedikit menunduk. Ia harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan semuanya. Ini adalah saat yang tepat. Jika Midorima berhasil mengatakannya pada Akashi (Bahwa Kuroko sudah meninggal), ia bisa mati dengan damai di kamar mayat. Ia siap dibunuh karena tempat pembunuhannya pun tepat. Tanpa menunggu untuk dibunuh pun, Midorima sudah menjadi 'calon' mayat.

Ah, pikiranmu konyol sekali Midorima.

"Akashi..." Midorima memejamkan matanya, "Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Apa?" Bukan hal sulit untuk Akashi mengerti alur pembicaraan ini, "Soal Tetsuya?"

Oh Tuhan, bunuh Midorima sekarang.

Midorima mengangguk kaku. Akashi memang hebat dalam membaca masa depan. Oh Akashi, mengapa kau tidak membaca masa depanmu sendiri? Masa depan bahwa kekasihmu sudah meninggal (Jadinya Midorima tidak usah repot-repot mengumpulkan mental mengatakannya).

"Maaf, soal proses kelahiran Kuro—"

"Terima kasih soal itu. Untung saja Tetsuya selamat." Akashi memotong pembicaraan itu tanpa melihat Midorima. Sosoknya mulai menghilang dari balik pintu, meskipun dirinya menyisakan sedikit ruang pada pintu tersebut, "Meski aku cukup terkejut dengan mayat yang mirip dengan Tetsuya."

Iris hijau itu terbelalak, terkejut atas ucapan yang dilontarkan Akashi padanya. Baginya ucapan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Akashi—"

"Tetsuya ayo kita pergi. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Baik, Seijurou-kun."

"Akashi tunggu dulu—"

Terlambat. Sosok Akashi sudah lenyap di balik pintu itu. Segala pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan harus terhenti karena sumbernya sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Tangan itu mengepal kuat. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit menahan rasa kebingungannya yang meraja rela dalam pikirannya.

"Akashi kau tidak gila kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah boleh keluar dari ruang perawat?"

Iris babyblue itu sedikit terkejut namun kembali datar, "Y-ya."

"Apa kau yakin? kau baru melahirkan beberapa jam yang lalu kan?" pemuda di sebelahnya masih senantiasa menatapnya, "Terlebih bukannya kau melahirkan dengan cara sesar? memangnya lukamu sudah sepenuhnya tertutup?"

"...ya...begitulah. Akashi-kun mau melihat bayi kita? ayo ikut ke ruang bersalin."

Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang bersalin seperti yang dikatakan Kuroko. Selama perjalanan, entah mengapa kekasihnya itu lebih banyak bicara dan tersenyum. Bahkan Kuroko tak segan-segan membicarakan tentang peralatan dan kebutuhan bayi, termasuk ASI tentunya.

Sebagai jiwa yang berdosa, Akashi merasa pemuda di sampingnya seorang malaikat.

"Anak itu mau diberi nama apa, Seijurou-kun?"

Iris heterokrom itu menatap langit-langit lorong, "Entahlah. Kalau bisa yang tidak jauh dari nama kita."

"Akashi...Rou..ya?" Kuroko berusaha memikirkan nama yang cocok. Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, "Akashi Rouya. Bagus kan?"

Akashi terhenyak mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir mungil Kuroko. Oh, nama yang cukup bagus untuk ukuran bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia ini. Akashi Rouya. Ah, mendengar nama Akashi yang turut mengikuti nama kecil si bayi membuatnya senang bukan kepalang.

"Sudah sampai, Seijurou-kun."

Tak terasa mereka berjalan sudah cukup lama. Papan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Bersalin' itu terpampang jelas sebagai penanda. Akashi tersenyum simpul. Ingin sekali ia bertemu anak pertamanya yang akan memanggilnya sebagai ayah.

Pintu perlahan dibuka. Aroma khas dari ruangan itu menguar pekat. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mata mereka menemukan sosok yang dicari. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok yang tertidur itu. Senyum simpul kembali terukir pada bibirnya. Melihat bayinya yang tertidur pulas membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menggendong mahluk mungil itu.

"Ssst. Sabar sedikit Seijurou-kun. Dia sedang tertidur." jari telunjuk didekatkan pada bibir Akashi. Oh Tetsuya-nya mengerti keinginannya, "Kau ayah yang tidak sabaran."

Mendengar itu membuat ia terkekeh geli. Mungkin untuk kali ini, ia akan bersikap manja pada anaknya. Kuroko turut mengeluarkan senyumannya. Keluarga yang harmonis mungkin akan menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka. Langkah pemuda manis itu mengarah pada kasur. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sana sambil mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk mendekat.

"Seijurou-kun, kau ingat semua perbuatanmu selama ini kan?"

Iris heterokrom itu terbelalak. Oh tidak, jangan ingatkan ia pada masa lalunya yang sangat suram.

"Saat itu... kau membuatku hamil di luar nikah. Umurku belum legal untuk mengandung."

**Ya, karenanya tolong hentikan Tetsuya.**

"Apa kau ingat saat kau memaki ku, menghina ku, bahkan menyiksaku?"

**Hentikan Tetsuya. Cukup.**

"Dan.. apa kau ingat saat kau memberiku bunga krisan?"

"Oh, bunga yang berwarna putih yang kubeli di toko bunga tempo hari." Akhirnya ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya, "Kau masih menyimpannya?"

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk. Ia kembali tersenyum, "Aku sangat mencintai bunga itu sebagaimana aku mencintai Seijurou-kun."

"Syukurlah." Akashi juga tersenyum. Ia merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat yang dipeluk menjadi kaget sendiri. Pemuda heterokrom itu mendekat pada ceruk leher Kuroko sebagai sandaran. Pelukan semakin mengerat. Fabrik mulai kusut.

Pelukan itu terkesan canggung entah mengapa, "Seijurou-kun?"

"Tetsuya.." Satu isakan berhasil lolos, "Maafkan aku.."

Iris biru muda itu terbelalak. Apa? seorang Akashi Seijurou minta maaf? tidak, mari kita kesampingkan hal itu. Dibandingkan meminta maaf, ini kali pertama bagi Kuroko melihat Akashi menangis.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Seijurou-kun." Tangannya juga membalas pelukan canggung itu, "Aku memaafkan segala perbuatanmu. Sudah jangan menangis. Kau tidak keren jika menangis seperti anak kecil. Bayi kita saja tidak menangis." **Karena ia memang tidak dilahirkan untuk berbicara atau menangis sekalipun.**

Meski tidak begitu terlihat, bibir tipis itu tersenyum kentara. Kuroko adalah malaikat yang melebihi malaikat. Akashi merasa semakin berdosa mencintai dan mengharap pada orang sepertinya. Setelah pelukan canggung yang beralih menjadi hangat itu selesai, Akashi yang lebih dulu melepasnya. Iris merah emas menyala itu menatap iris langit musim panas di depannya. Benar-benar teduh. Beralih dari mata, kini tatapannya turun menuju bibir ranum yang entah kapan terakhir kali ia nikmati.

"Tetsuya.."

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum, "Ya?"

"Boleh aku mencium mu?"

Iris babyblue itu mengerjap. Tiba-tiba rona merah menjalar hebat pada pipi porselennya.

"E-eh?" kepala itu tertunduk malu, "Eer..e-entahlah..."

"Pakai ini boleh?" Akashi menjulurkan lidahnya bak anak kecil— barangkali Kuroko tertarik pada sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Melihat itu membuat pemuda manis di hadapannya semakin malu. Mungkin wajahnya sudah sangat kontras dengan warna kulit aslinya.

"T-terserah..eer...b-bukan berarti aku setuju.." Kepala itu semakin tertunduk. Bahkan tangan itu mulai menangkup kedua pipinya yang kian memanas. Melihat itu membuat kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir sang emperor. Jarang sekali ia melihat kekasihnya bertingkah manis. Sepertinya Kuroko akan bertransformasi menjadi Midorima yang** tsundere.**

"Aku pakai lidah ya~"

"Tunggu Sei—hmph!"

Tanpa meminta ijin pada sang pemilik bibir, Akashi dengan seenaknya memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut pemuda mungil itu. Lidah saling beradu dan membelit. Secara tak sengaja menimbulkan suara decakan yang ambigu. Entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah membuat Kuroko terlentang pada permukaan kasur. Desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Kuroko seiring lidahnya bermain. Ia sedikit menarik mantel yang dikenakan Akashi—mengisyaratkan bahwa ia kehabisan nafas.

Dengan berat hati Akashi melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Kau harus latihan pernapasan, Tetsuya. Kau terlalu cepat lelah."

"Dasar mesum. Bilang saja kau mau menciumku lebih lama lagi."

Cih, tepat sasaran.

"Ya terserah kau saja. Oh ya kau sudah sanggup berdiri kan?" tanya Akashi sambil ikut merebahkan dirinya pada permukaan kasur. Sepertinya rasa lelah mulai mengambil ahli daya tahan tubuhnya.

"Bisa kok. Kenapa?"

"Ayo kita pulang."

Iris babyblue itu terkejut atas tawaran yang dilontarkan kekasihnya. Pulang? sekarang?

"Apa tidak masalah? Midorima-kun bisa mencari bayi ini." gumam Kuroko sambil menatap manik heterokrom itu.

"Ini anak kita, bukan anak Shintarou."

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi biaya persali—"

"Sudah kubayar semua. Kalaupun ada yang kurang, aku tinggal menyuruh Shintarou mengambil sendiri di tabunganku."

Kuroko tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Dokter Midorima, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Iris _emerald_ itu terbelalak ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Reflek, ia menampik tangan yang menyentuh fabrik miliknya.

Perawat itu—orang yang baru saja menghampiri sang dokter—sangat terkejut atas reaksi yang diberikan oleh dokter yang biasanya bersikap tenang. Baik, dokter di depannya memang tenang, tetapi melihat dia yang menatap dirinya penuh kewaspadaan membuatnya risih.

"M-maaf." Perawat itu menjaga jarak dengan sang dokter. Sang dokter yang ditatap sedemikian rupa malah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sangat ketakutan—entah mengapa.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri **nanodayo**. Aku mau istirahat." sebuah perintah mengistrupsi sang perawat. Dokter yang bernama Midorima Shintarou itu memijat keningnya yang nyeri. Berbagai kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya membuatnya ia pusing. Ia juga bingung, bisa-bisanya ia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Seharusnya ia mati oleh pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu. Seharusnya.

"Ba—"

"DOKTER MIDORIMA!"

Pintu didobrak dengan kencangnya. Mendengar itu membuat perawat ataupun Midorima menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang dokter lain yang tengah terengah-engah dan berkeringat dingin. Sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Apa?" sebisa mungkin dokter berkacamata itu tenang.

"Bayi nya tidak ada! Bayi dari kamar 1104 tidak ada!"

Midorima sangat terkejut. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Tidak mungkin!" sang perawat turut panik. Ia tahu siapa orang yang melahirkan dari kamar 1104. Seluruh rumah sakit ini sudah mengetahui insiden kematian seseorang di kamar 1104. Belum lagi itu ada sangkut paut dengan pemuda yang terkenal di dunia, Akashi Seijurou.

"Siapa yang mengambilnya? Apa **CCTV** di rumah sakit ini ada yang rusak?" Midorima berusaha setenang mungkin, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga panik.

**KRIIIING**

Sebuah suara telekomunikasi menyita perhatian mereka semua. Midorima merasa jas nya bergetar pelan. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi tersimpan rapih di sana. Sebuah gambar yang mirip surat tercetak pada layar ponsel. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan itu.

_**To: Shintarou**_

_**6/26/15**_

_**21:08**_

_**Terima kasih atas semuanya. Kami bertiga pulang ke rumah hari ini.**_

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Midorima mengetahui siapa pengirimnya. Jelas sekali pengirimnya adalah Akashi yang selalu seenaknya. Tunggu, bertiga? jadi bayi itu dibawa pergi oleh Akashi?

"Bayi itu dibawa oleh Akashi **nanodayo**." Midorima mengatakan hal ini pada mereka berdua yang sudah kepanikan, "Tak perlu panik. Bayi itu tidak hilang, tetapi hanya diambil oleh pemiliknya."

"Benarkah? **yokatta.**.." perawat yang sudah lemas itu menangkup tangannya yang mendingin. Entah sudah sedingin dan sepucat apa dirinya. Dokter lain yang sempat berteriak bak kesetanan turut lega mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah..."

"Sudahlah,** nanodayo**. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri di ruangan ini. Aku butuh waktu pribadi." Midorima memperbaiki kacamatanya. Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, dokter dan perawat itu meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di ruangan itu.

Iris _emerald_ itu tak henti-hentinya menatap jam yang menempel pada dinding putih itu. Hari sudah gelap tanpa sadar. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Merilekskan diri adalah cara terbaik agar tidak panik. Memori yang terjadi pada waktu sebelumnya kembali terkuak dalam pikirannya. Insiden dirinya menjadi dokter pada kasus kelahiran Kuroko yang berakhir tragis, Bayi yang tidak bisa menangis, dirinya bertemu dengan Akashi di kamar mayat dan insiden bayi menghilang yang berhasil terpecahkan kebenarannya. Semuanya membuat Midorima muak menjadi dokter. Selama bertahun-tahun berkarir dalam bidang kedokteran, ia tidak pernah selelah ini.

Ia ingin bunuh diri, tetapi itu pikiran konyol untuk ukuran dokter profesional seperti dirinya. Ayolah Shintarou, rumah sakit ini sudah sangat terkenal di mata dunia. Susah payah ia begadang mempelajari materi kedokteran yang belum tentu orang mampu menguasainya. Lucu sekali jika semua usahanya sia-sia karena bunuh diri.

Ah, tapi lain soal kalau itu Akashi. Jangankan bunuh diri, sepertinya ia yang akan dibunuh lebih dulu.

Selesai dengan pikiran liar Midorima, tangan berbalut jas dokter itu meraih ponsel yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Ia melihat kontak pesan sekali lagi. Hebat, 39 pesan dari orang yang sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijurou.

Tangan itu kembali membaca pesan pertama yang baru saja dikirim oleh Akashi. Ia meneliti lagi tiap rentetan teks ponsel itu. Aneh, ada yang membuatnya ganjal. Ini sangat ganjal. Siapapun pasti tahu ini sangat—

_**Terima kasih atas semuanya. Kami bertiga pulang ke rumah hari ini.**_

_**Kami bertiga pulang ke rumah hari ini.**_

_**Kami bertiga**_

_**bertiga**_

Detik itu juga jantung Midorima berdegup kencang.

Gawat.

Firasat buruk.

"Akashi?" Iris sewarna daun terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melepas kacamata dan mengusap pelan kelopak matanya. Mungkin pandangannya semakin memburam sehingga salah membaca pesan.

Tanpa sadar jari itu menggenggam ponsel semakin erat. Badan yang biasanya berdiri tegap itu kini bergetar seperti anak kecil yang menangis. Ia tidak salah baca. Teks itu menunjukan kata 'bertiga'.

Seperti orang kesetanan, ia mengetik balasan cepat-cepat pada pesan yang beberapa menit itu sempat dikirim.

**[ Bertiga? satu lagi siapa nanodayo? Kau, anakmu dan? ]**

Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik pesannya dibalas. Akashi memang menganut fast respond. Ah ia tidak peduli, yang penting ia harus membuka pesan itu cepat-cepat.

**To: Shintarou**

**6/26/15**

**21:13**

**Tetsuya.**

Iris hijau itu terbelalak lagi. Jawaban ini **sangat** tidak logis baginya.

**[ Kau bercanda nanodayo? ]**

Pesan kembali dibalas. Jantung kembali berdegup.

**To: Shintarou**

**6/26/15**

**21:15**

**Apa aku... pernah bercanda?**

Dunia ini seakan terhenti untuk Midorima.

"Tak mungkin..."

Genggaman pada ponsel kian mengendur—tanpa sadar membuat ponsel itu terlepas dari genggaman sang dokter. Gaya gravitasi mengambil ahli ponsel itu—membuat ponsel tak berdosa itu harus terbentur dengan permukaan lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Besok kau harus istirahat. Aku khawatir dengan perutmu."**

**"Eh? padahal aku ingin pergi ke luar denganmu."**

**"Tidak bisa. Aku khawatir padamu."**

**"Aku baik-baik saja, Seijurou-kun. Buktinya sejak tadi aku bisa berjalan dengan mudah kan? langkahku tidak gontai kok."**

**"Meskipun tidak gontai, kau tetap harus menjaga perutmu. Besok aku akan cuti bekerja dan merawatmu. Jangan menolak."**

**"Haah.. baiklah."**

**"Tetsuya bunga krisan itu... kau menyukainya kan?"**

**"Y-ya. Aku suka sekali, Seijurou-kun."**

**"Besok akan kubelikan lagi untukmu."**

**"... Kenapa?"**

**"Kau menyukainya kan?"**

**"Iya. Aku sangat menyukai— bahkan mencintai bunga itu sebagaimana aku mencintai Seijurou-kun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Rikka ingatkan kembali, FF ini ratednya T+ jadi jangan heran kalau adegan dewasa sedikit mengintip di FF ini. /plak

Rikka kembali~ setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang dari fandom kurobas (?) akhirnya bs kembali melanjutkan fanfiksi ini.

Ada yang masih mengingat fanfiksi ini? QwQ

Iya Rikka terlalu lama dalam meng update. Bahkan sepertinya tiap chapter semakin lama update nya.

**Akhir kata, review onegai? terima kasiiih XD**

Bagi yang mau lebih akrab dengan Rikka, bisa add facebook Rikka namanya Florentina Careen atau watch deviantart Rikka-Yandereki.

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfiksi ini :3

* * *

Balasan Review:

**1\. Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo:** Syukurlah Midorima masih hidup (?) XD Rikka sebisa mungkin ngga plotwist XD

**2\. Kuhaku:** Tegang.. kukira tegang.. ah sudahlah *senyum nista*. Ini akan ada dua ending. Final ending dan true ending :) final ending- happy ending, kalau true ending...

**3\. kuro15fe:** Mereka ciuman pakai **tongue** udah mesra kan? XDDD

**4\. Scrybean:** Iya kan saking paniknya lupa di jait /apaini. Anjay untung anak Kuroko selamet dalam keadaan ngga bisa bicara :"( /apamaksudnya

**5\. YuuRein:** Maafkan saya apdetnya lama banget :") maap ampe nunggu 2 bulan hiks.

**6\. Erucchin:** Duh ngga enak nih kalau spoiler hehehe XD

**7\. SasagiiRokusai:** Apa chap ini bisa membuat jawabanmu terjawab meski 'samar' ?

**8\. saphire always for onyx:** Semoga jawabanmu ditemukan dalam chapter ini.

**9\. Lazuardi11:** Maaf lama banget apdet nya :"(

**10\. AoiKitahara:** Kalau membaca chapter ini, apa bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu? XD

**11\. outofblue:** *ikutan nangis di tengah jalan raya* *kasih kulit manggit*

**12\. Zhang Fei:** Maaf late update :") duh udah berapa kali nih Rikka minta maap terus hiks /nangis

**13\. rukanra:** Sedih banget kalau Akashi happy end sendirian :"( tenang aja, dia akan happy end bertiga. Sesuai pesan Midorima. Mereka **bertiga** kan?

**14\. Nyenyee:** H-happy end kok *gemeter* /dilemparsendal

**15\. Dan Beta:** Rikka cuma dapet dari sumber seadanya sih XD dari nanya-nanya orang. Katanya bayi yang tidak bisa menangis itu katanya bisu. Jaman tradisional kaya dikasih masam gitu pada mulut bayi supaya menangis. Cairan itu benar-benar masam dan pastinya semua bayi akan menangis bila itu dikenakan pada mulut mereka. Perlakuan Midorima yang memberi cairan masam itu sudah seperti menggunakan alat khusus. Maaf jika pandangan Rikka salah, Rikka cuma dapet informasi dari tv dan nanya orang-orang yang pernah melahirkan X"D

**16\. p.w sasusaku:** Maaf lama apdetnya X"D

**17\. mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends:** semoga chap ini juga semakin greget (?)

**18\. efi. astuti. 1:** jawabannya sudah ditemukan di chapter ini?

**19\. Akari Kareina:** Sejak awal Kuroko masih hidup kok.

**20\. Kurumi Chan desu:** Wah kok hantu /plak. menurutmu? XD /dilemparsendal

**21\. Atharu:** semoga chap ini memuaskan~

**22\. ichi Ten-ku:** Happy ending kok~ Mereka akan bahagia di final ending

**23\. KNY14:** Semoga bisa menemukan jawabannya di chapter ini :D

**24\. macaroon waffle:** Lol Kuroko jadi vampir B""D tapi tenang ini akan happy end. Saya berusaha tidak plotwist XD

**25\. Lazu-chan:** untuk saat ini belum..

**26\. Kuroi Kanra:** Dibuatnya final ending dan true ending XD di mv Miku nya, ada kaya wajah mata bolong dengan senyuman (?) gitu kan. Nanti wajah itu juga akan melekat pada wajah pemuda manis yang bernama...

**27\. ree:** Semoga jawabannya ditemukan di chapter ini~

**28\. Aikawa Nagisa:** Tenang ini happy end kok XD

**29\. leinalvin775****:** Mimpi dunia?

**30\. ****MeongNyan:** Saat ini Midorima masih hidup XD

.

.

.

duh Rikka ngakak ngebaca review kalian XD silahkan dinikmati** OMAKE** nya~

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Akashi-kun padahal besok aku mau keluar denganmu." Pemuda manis itu cemberut. Sabuk pengaman semakin dipegang erat. Ia mulai masuk dalam mode **ngambek**.

Stir mobil diputar ke kiri searah dengan tikungan, "Tidak boleh, Tetsuya. Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Tapi aku bisa berjalan dengan baik. Ayolah, Seijurou-kun... besok aku mau jalan-jalan denganmu. Ada tempat yang belum kukunjungi."

"Tak boleh. Jangan membantah, istriku yang paling manis." Niat hati menggombal, namun Kuroko merasa semakin ngambek.

Mobil lain menyalip mobilnya. Ia menambah kecepatan mobil, "Kau mau melakukan seks?"

"...Akashi-kun tak pernah lembut dalam melakukan seks."

"Kali ini aku akan sangat lembut. Aku akan menjamah tubuhmu lebih lembut dan seduktif. Nanti akan kumasukan pelan-pelan. Aku akan memainkan 'punyamu' dengan lembut dan kupastikan kau akan ketagihan. Kau akan meronta-ronta untuk terus melakukan seks denganku."

Rona merah menjalar pada pipi porselennya. Akashi menjelaskan terlalu detail."Akashi-kun lupa? katanya mau menjaga perutku? masa melakukan seks?" Kuroko tersenyum jahil. Ternyata keinginan Akashi ada maunya. Kekasihnya kelewat mesum.

Akashi menghela nafas. Pandangannya tertuju pada jalanan yang mulai sepi, "Pokoknya besok kita akan bahagia di rumah. Tenang saja."

"Bahagia gimana? di rumah membosankan."

"Tak akan bosan kalau kau mau tidur bersamaku."

"Tidur melulu..." Bibir mungil itu manyun seperti anak kecil, "Aku mau bermain dengan wahana di sana."

Helaan nafas keluar lagi, "Tetsuya kau seperti anak kecil."

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan muka pada jalanan yang menurutnya lebih menarik.

"Lihat Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun membuang mayatku."


End file.
